LA BODA
by Angeli Murasaki
Summary: Cuando Harry era un niño presenció el asesinato de su padre y la destrucción de su clan y para evitar su propia muerte debió huir de su hogar.Los años han pasado y, ahora, Harry es un hombre en busca de venganza por la muerte de su padre. Slash HxD
1. 00 PROLOGO

**LA BODA**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Lady J.K. Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de J**ulie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash y contendrá Mpreg.

**Nota Aclaratoria:**

- Personajes: utilizare personajes de Harry Potter, así como también de la novela.

- Nombre & Apellidos: decidí conservar los apellidos originales de la novela, pero no en todos los casos.

Mac o Mc es un prefijo (antepuesto), que significa Hijo de...

Use el prefijo Mac para el apellido Potter, el cual quedó como MacPotter.

* * *

**00.- PROLOGO**

**Highlands, Escocia, 1103.**

Durante la noche el clan MacPotter fue atacado por sorpresa. La batalla había sido cruenta y desigual, la sangre de los guerreros y de los habitantes del pueblo que no alcanzaron a huir, bañaba la tierra. Aquellos que no murieron durante el combate agonizaban viendo el humo de las construcciones que fueron reducidas a escombros y cenizas.

James MacPotter, el señor del clan, tendido en el suelo, de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, presentía su pronto deceso. Luchaba contra la muerte con las fuerzas que le quedaban, no podía morir aun, aunque la muerte trajera consigo el descanso que clamaba su maltrecho cuerpo. Antes de dejar este mundo terrenal debía encomendarle a su heredero una misión. La venganza, su hijo debía vengarlo, necesitaba morir con la certeza de que el crimen cometido contra su clan y hacia su persona no quedaría impune. Para estar seguro de ello tenía que ver el odio en la mirada de su hijo. El odio a su enemigo alimentaría la venganza y le daría fuerzas.

Su hijo se acerco hasta su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes. James tomo entre sus manos la pequeña mano de su unigénito y miro a su heredero a los ojos.

.- Véngame, hijo. Debes cobijar mi odio dentro de tu corazón, no dejes que esta llama que te entrego se apague, aliméntalo y, cuando seas mayor, da muerte a mis enemigos con mi espada. ¡Prométemelo, Harry!

.- Padre lo prometo, yo destruiré a nuestro enemigo. - juró el muchacho.

.- ¿Sientes crecer la Venganza en tu interior?

.- Sí, padre. – murmuró oscuro.

James cerró los ojos y asintió satisfecho. Finalmente, estaba seguro de que su hijo buscaría venganza, solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo más darle algunas instrucciones a su hijo.

MacPotter no podría ver a su hijo convertido en un hombre, pero Dios estaba siendo misericordioso con él, otorgándole el tiempo que necesitaba para hablar con Harry.

.- Padre, debe darme el nombre del enemigo.

.- Los que nos atacaron fueron los del clan Kaern. Emparentados con el Clan Voldemort. El jefe del clan Voldemort siempre ha sido codicioso hijo. El desea quedarse con nuestras tierras. Tienes que matarlo o te causara graves problemas. No actúes precipitadamente, debes ser más astuto que tu enemigo.

.- ¡Los destruiré a todos!

James miro a su hijo, permitiendo que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Apretó las manos de su hijo entre las suyas.

.- Escúchame Harry, pon atención. Esta es la ultima lección que podré darte. Obsérvame morir y aprende a vivir como un guerrero. Cuando parta, debes ir con Albus… él te dará instrucciones para tu futuro.

Harry asintió conteniendo las lágrimas.

.- Mira a tu alrededor. ¿No ha quedado nada?

.- No padre, no queda nada. Todo ha sido destruido, la torre ha caído, pero yo la reconstruiré.

.- Hijo, tienes que construir una fortaleza invencible. Nunca ningún enemigo volverá a doblegar nuestro clan.

.- Así será, Padre.

.- La mayoría de nuestros hombres han muerto, pero sus hijos regresaran y vestirán los colores del clan. Te seguirán como sus padres me siguieron a mí. - James se detuvo ante una oleada de dolor - No me queda mucho tiempo hijo, se acerca el momento de mi partida.

James tomo una de las manos de hijo, que se encontraban heridas, y beso su palma.

.- Estas heridas se transformaran en cicatrices, ellas serán un recordatorio de este día.

.- Jamás olvidare este día, aunque no quedaran marcas en mis manos.

.- Debes vendar tus heridas, hijo.

Harry rasgo sus ropas y con ellas vendo sus manos sin quejarse en ningún momento. Su padre admiro el valor de su hijo.

.- Solo tienes nueve años hijos, pero pareces mayor. Tienes la mirada de un hombre. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

.- ¿Puedo quedarme con usted...?

.- No Harry, debes marcharte, para vengarme… tienes que vivir. El enemigo volverá pronto, querrá eliminar al heredero del clan.

.- ¿Después de que hable con Albus, debo ir con Bellatrix?

.- No, no debes ir con esa mujer.

.- ¡Pero, padre¡Ella es su esposa!

.- Mi segunda esposa.- corrigió con una mueca- Hijo, nunca debes confiar en tu consorte, puedes arriesgar mucho en ello.

.- Padre... haré lo que usted dice. - Harry bajo su mira - ¿Usted confiaba en mi madre?

.- Si, en ella confiaba, hubiese puesto mi vida en sus manos. La amé con todas mis fuerzas... ¿y que obtuve a cambio…? solo dolor, un sufrimiento que aun rasga mi corazón. Ella murió dejándome solo. Mi dulce Lily... me destrozó el corazón al morir. Ahora sé que jamás debería volver a casarme, Bellatrix fue solo un patético reemplazo de tu madre, pero yo necesitaba tener otros hijos, por si algo te ocurría a ti. Tenía que asegurar al clan dando herederos capaces de continuar con nuestro legado, pero ella ni siquiera pudo darme hijos. Solo tuvo un hijo, el hijo de su anterior matrimonio.

James guardo silencio al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor.

.- Jamás ame a ninguna mujer como a tu madre. Lily, fue la única dueña de mi corazón, pero procura respetar a tu madrastra.

.- Lo haré, padre.

Harry observo a su padre. Siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y verlo morir a su corta edad era casi incomprensible.

.- Padre¿Qué haré si Albus ha muerto?

.- Hijo, hay un solo hombre en el que confió y deberás dirigirte hasta su clan. El no me defraudará ni a ti tampoco. Debes ir con Severus Snape.

.- ¿Con Snape? Pero padre… ¡él es tu mayor enemigo!

.- Debes hacer lo que te digo, Harry. Snape es un hombre respetado y poderoso dentro de las Highlands. Es un hombre recto y honorable.

.- Pero usted lucho contra él. Siempre lo vi discutir.

James sonrió sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su hijo.

.- Es la verdad, pero la lucha fue una prueba de conciencia, él podría habernos destruido por completo.

.- Tan poderoso es...

.- Es muy poderoso, Harry. Harás lo que te digo, llevarás mi espada ensangrentada contigo e iras con Snape. El se convertirá en tu hermano mayor. Promételo.

.- Lo prometo, padre.

.- Ahora debes irte. ¡Adiós, hijo!

.- Lo quiero, padre. - Harry beso la frente de su padre.

.- Los soldados no hablan de sus sentimientos. Vete Harry... yo también te quiero hijo.

Harry sonrió y apretó la mano de su padre hasta que este murió con el nombre de Lily en sus labios.

El muchacho tomó la espada de su padre y camino hasta el bosque, pero, antes de poder adentrarse entre los árboles, el sonido de los heridos llegó a sus oídos y, decidido, regresó para ayudarlos. Debía hacer algo por su gente, ahora él era el señor de su clan.

El moreno se acerco hasta uno de los heridos. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

.- Dean, te creí muerto. Déjame ayudarte. - Harry intento levantar a su amigo.

.- No hay tiempo, debes alejarte del lugar. El enemigo volverá a matarte a ti también.

.- Te curaré. - afirmó con decisión. - Tienes que acatar mis órdenes.

Harry comenzó a curar a Dean.

.- ¿Y nuestro Señor, tu padre, ha muerto?

.- Si, él ha muerto en paz.

El chico comenzó a llorar con gran dolor.

.- ¡Mi Señor murió!

.- Guarda silencio. Tu señor soy yo, ahora déjame que termine de curar tus heridas.

Dean continúo sollozando, pero no replico las palabras de Harry. El hablaba con la razón, Harry ahora era el señor del clan MacPotter.

Cuando terminó de curar a su amigo lo ayudo a ocultarse en lugar seguro y regreso para ocuparse de los demás guerreros heridos. Entre ellos encontró a Albus, el fiel hombre de su padre, a quien atendió y oculto también. Encontró también a Ronald, quien deseaba morir por el dolor que sentía a causa de las heridas recibidas en la batalla.

.- Harry déjame aquí, solo quiero morir.

.- Yo decido cuando has de morir. Soy tu señor.

Al oír las palabras de Harry, Ronald dejo que su amigo lo curase y luego lo ayudara a ocultarse como los otros.

Cuando regresaba por cuarta vez al campo de batalla, sintió el claro sonido de los cascos de los caballos del enemigo. Les ordeno a los tres hombres que había ayudado que se mantuvieran vivos hasta su regreso.

Con rapidez sujeto al espada de su padre en su espalda y escapo a galope a las tierras de Snape.

Harry ya no sentía nada, el dolor de sus heridas y el cansancio eran enormes, pero no eran más fuertes que su deber. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, solo tenía en mente cumplir su misión. No podía fallar, debía que cumplir la ultima voluntad de su padre.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, el joven MacPotter no noto cuando fue rodeado por un grupo de guerreros.

.- ¿Quién eres muchacho? - preguntó unos de los soldados que lo habían interceptado.

Para su fortuna, los soldados pertenecían al clan de Snape.

Harry se desplomo cayendo del caballo, pero no perdió la conciencia. Con sus ultimas fuerzas se dirigió al soldado que se había acercado hasta el.

.- ¡Llévenme con mi hermano! - gritó con la voz quebrada.

.- ¿Quién es tu hermano? - preguntó otro guerrero que se había acercado hasta el niño.

.- Por órdenes de mi padre, Severus Snape es mi hermano. Llévenme con él.

El cuerpo de Harry no resistió más y, cerrando los ojos, se dejo llevar por la oscuridad y el cansancio que lo envolvieron alejándolo del mundo.

_Fin Prologo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Algo de..._

Highlands

Las Highlands actualmente están en las Tierras Altas Escocesas (Scottish Highlands, en inglés), es una región montañosa del norte de Escocia. Es un área con baja densidad de población, y con un relieve muy variado. El principal centro administrativo es Inverness.

Respecto a la cultura, el rasgo más distintivo es la influencia celta en la cultura, incluyendo el mantenimiento del gaélico escocés como la lengua materna de una parte de la población, y un mayor predominio de la actividad agrícola y ganadera, comparado con el resto del país.

Durante los siglos XVIII y XIX miles de personas fueron desalojadas y forzadas a emigrar al sur o a América y Australia. Se produjo cuando el sistema feudal entró en crisis.

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	2. 01 Fue amor a primera vista

**LA BODA**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Lady JK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, esta inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**01.- ¿Fue amor a primera vista?.**

Inglaterra, 1108.

Draco era un pequeño rubio que solo quería jugar y divertirse, él no entendía porque su nodriza, una mujer extremadamente mojigata, de aspecto severo y muy delgada, solo quería mantenerlo quieto y sentado sobre una silla.

La criada nunca escuchaba lo que él deseaba. Él siempre tenia que cumplir sus órdenes, sino quería terminar castigado, pero el quería jugar.

El niño odiaba principalmente, su obsesión por mantenerlo presentable a toda hora, sobre todo cuando habían invitados. Justamente hoy los tendrían, pero él no iba a dejar de divertirse por tener que mantener la ropa limpia, por ello, sin que nadie lo viera, se escabulló hasta las porquerizas, lugar donde se divirtió jugando con barro e intentado cazar un lechón.

Cansado de jugar, con hambre y sin conseguir su presa, se encaminó a las cocinas, con algo de suerte sortearía a su nodriza y podría llegar hasta su habitación.

.- ¡¿Qué haces cubierto de barro?! – chilló una mujer.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y luego parpadeó, sus ojos grises eran los únicos que se distinguían con claridad en su rostro cubierto por completo de barro, al igual que su cabello y ropas.

.- Petunia, solo jugaba.

.- ¿Por qué no intentas comportarte como Dios manda? Eres una verdadera molestia, ninguno de tus hermanos mayores me dio tantos problemas como tú. Incluso tu pequeña hermana, que aun se moja, se porta como es debido. ¿Acaso debo creer que te gusta que tu padre te siente en sus rodillas para reprenderte?

.- No, Petunia no me gusta. – Draco arrugó su nariz - Yo intento portarme bien, pero... es muy aburrido.

La mujer lo miro con rigurosidad, haciéndola ver como una rama seca y vieja, según el parecer de Draco.

Con un suspiro cansino, la mujer tomo al pequeño de un brazo para llevarlo hasta el castillo donde le daría un buen baño. Draco intento resistirse, pero la mujer no acepto ninguna clase de protestas y el niño fue arrastrado hasta la bañera.

Una vez dentro del agua, Draco fue tallado de de pies a cabeza, como si fuese una pieza de ropa. Solo cuando su piel estuvo roja y sin el más mínimo rastro de barro, la mujer se sintió satisfecha y lo secó para luego vestirlo con un traje de color azul, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Después, para malestar del niño, tuvo que ir hasta el salón para pasar por la aprobación de su madre, Narcisa.

Pansy, una de sus hermanas mayores, se encontraba junto a su madre en el momento que Petunia llevó al rubio para su revisión.

.- Madre, no quiero conocer a los invitados. – Draco frunció el seño.

Petunia pellizco con fuerza al pequeño en el hombro, éste no chillo ante el dolor, pero miro a la nodriza con ferocidad y recordando que en algún momento debía vengarse por ello.

.- ¡Calla niño insolente! Dios vendrá a castigarte por quejoso. – habló Petunia.

.- Yo he visto a Padre quejándose, y Dios nunca ha venido ha castigarlo Petunia, estas mintiendo. Dios te castigará a ti.

.- Niño… - siseó Petunia.

.- ¡Madre, por favor quiero salir!

.- No, te quedaras aquí. Donde te tenga vigilado. - le dijo su madre.

Pansy lo miro sonriente, mientras arreglaba su falda.

.- Draco, cuando lleguen los invitados, debes comportarte como un caballero. Si no puedes hacerlo, mantente en silencio y quieto. – dijo Pansy.

.- No soy un caballero, soy un niño. – respondió Draco – Pan, tú eres tan desagradable como un grano en el culo.

La madre escucho escandalizada el comentario del menor de sus hijos.

.- ¡Draco¿Dónde has aprendido ese lenguaje vulgar? Te prohíbo usarlo.

.- Padre lo dijo, yo lo oí...

.- ¡Suficiente! Siéntate en aquella silla y te estarás quieto hasta la hora del comida.

Draco, sin más opción que obedecer, se sentó en la silla, con el rostro enfurruñado.

.- Madre, no debes ser tan dura con Draco. Debes recordar los 'desdichados incidentes' - esto ultimo Pansy lo dijo en un tono bajo, pero Draco lo oyó. Enojado por el comentario de su hermana, se tapó los oídos y comenzó a repetir en su mente 'no te escucho, no te escucho' combinado con 'Pansy es una bruja'.

Pan sabia que no le gustaba recordar 'aquel incidente' Draco odiaba que alguien lo mencionara, pero ella siempre lo mencionaba.

_¡Bruja!_ – gritó Draco en su mente, enviándole una mirada de odio a su hermana. Ella también se las pagaría algún día, al igual que su nodriza.

Los Desdichados Incidentes, habían ocurrido en dos ocasiones. Dos oportunidades en el pequeño Draco fue olvidado por sus padres, la primera vez ocurrió en casa de unos parientes y la segunda en el campo. Cuando la familia había salido a dar un paseo.

.- Si querida Pan, tienes razón – Narcisa suspiró - Debemos tener mucha paciencia con el niño.

.- Por esos _incidentes_ estoy casi segura que nunca conseguirán un esposo para éste. – habló Petunia.

Draco odiaba que la nodriza lo llamara 'este'. El tenía un nombre, se llama Draco, no 'este'.

_Vieja horrenda_ – pensó el rubio para si.

.- ¡Yo solo me conseguiré un marido! - grito desde silla. - ¡Un marido tan bueno como padre!

En ese momento entro unos de sus hermanos, Jonathan. Escuchando la declaración de Draco, sonrió.

.- Draco¿Por qué estas aquí¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Jonathan adoraba a su pequeño y travieso hermano.

.- Nada... – el niño sonrió angelical - ¿Padre te consiguió marido?

.- Si, pequeño.

.- ¿Es apuesto?

.- No lo sé, lo conoceré el día de la boda.

El rubio frunció el seño.

.- ¿No tienes miedo de que sea feo¿Gordo y con una gran verruga en al cara¿O que le huela la boca?

Jon rió ante las ocurrencias de su hermanito.

.- Su aspecto no tiene importancia. Lo importante es que formaremos una alianza poderosa con su familia.

Draco miro a su hermano sin dejar de fruncir el seño.

.- Pero… - el niño ladeo la cabeza, pensando - Jon, tengo que conseguir un marido yo solo. ¿Me ayudas? Pero yo quiero un marido apuesto.

Jon rió ante la nueva ocurrencia de su pequeño hermano.

.- Yo te ayudare, Draco. ¿Has pensado como quieres que sea él?

.- Apuesto y valiente. ¿Cómo hago para conseguirlo?

El joven guardo silencio por unos minutos, mientras pensaba su respuesta.

.- Bien… primero tienes que escoges al hombre que te guste y luego le preguntas si quiere casarse contigo.

Draco abrazo a Jon, le dio las gracias y beso su mejilla. Buscar marido no era tan difícil, solo debía encontrar a alguien que le gustara y luego preguntarle si quería casarse con él, muy sencillo.

- - - - - - - - - -

Los invitados llegaron entrada la noche. Gracias a Jon, no tuvo que estar toda la tarde sentado en la silla, pero ya estaba muy aburrido para el momento en el cual los invitados llegaron.

Draco vio desfilar una gran cantidad de gente sin interés, porque la puerta principal estaba justo frente a él, hasta que tres de ellos llamaron su atención, abrió mucho los ojos, eran gigantes, debían serlo… de eso el rubio estaba seguro. Él nunca había visto hombres como ellos, eran muy altos y vestían de manera extraña.

.- Jon… ¿ellos quienes son? – preguntó el rubio.

Jonathan, sentado junto a Draco, vio a quienes señalaba su hermanito.

.- Son hombres de las Highlands. Son guerreros.

Draco no sabía donde estaban esas Highlands, pero si sabía que uno de ellos llamaba toda su atención. Él tenía el cabello negro, los ojos verdes y la piel tostada, no dejo de observarlo hasta que él, al percatarse de que lo observaban, lo vio directo a los ojos. El gigante le dedico una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió y tomo una decisión, que de inmediato le comunico a Jon, que estaba sentado a su lado.

.- Me casaré con él.

.- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jon, que se encontraba absorto en una conversación con un amigo.

.- Me casaré con el gigante de ojos verdes.

.- Si... que bien, Draco. No olvides preguntarle. - Jon no le había prestado demasiada atención a su hermano, pero al pequeño no le importo.

Cuando su padre le permitió retirarse de la sala, Draco se escabulló, nuevamente, hasta la porqueriza. Aparte de divertirse, porque es muy divertido revolcarse en el barro, el quería conseguir una mascota y su padre no quería darle un cachorro. Aunque él había insistido hasta el cansancio. Entonces, si su padre no le daba una mascota, él la buscaría por si mismo.

Él había visto, en una de las tantas incursiones a las porquerizas, que la cerda había tenido crías, muchas crías y que seguramente él podía llevarse un lechón para que fuera su mascota y la cerda no lo extrañaría.

Nuevamente, cubierto de barro, se movió sigilosamente dentro de la porqueriza en busca de la cerda y los cochinillos. La porcina dormía junto a sus hijos. Aguantando la respiración, tomó uno de los lechones y lo guardo bajo su camisa.

Con mucho cuidado camino hasta la cerca, estaba casi fuera del peligro... pero la cerda despertó y de inmediato noto la ausencia de una de sus crías. Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces, se echó a correr hasta la cerca mientras gritaba para que alguien lo salvara.

Embarrado como estaba, no lograba sujetarse de los troncos. Sin otra escapatoria, se pegó contra la cerca viendo venir a la cerda furiosa contra su cuerpo. Draco cerró los ojos y esperó, sin embargo, justo a tiempo, fue alzado por unos brazos fuertes.

El lechón había escapado mientras era alzado, pero a Draco no le importó, porque al abrir los ojos para ver a su salvador, sorprendido, se topó con unos ojos verdes.

.- Harry¿todo bien? - pregunto uno de los amigos del gigante.

.- Si Ron, solo que este pequeño estaba metido en problemas.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

En el momento en que Harry iba a dejar al rubio el piso éste se afirmó de su cuello.

.- ¿Ocurre algo, niño?

El moreno miro con atención a Draco y sonrió para darle confianza.

.- Tú me gustas. – anunció el rubio.

Harry parpadeo confuso, hasta que la risa de Ron lo sacó de su perplejidad.

.- ¿Te gusto…?

.- Si. - Draco asintió afirmando su respuesta fervientemente - Eres guapo y valiente. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

La risa del pelirrojo amigo de Harry se hizo más estruendosa.

.- ¿Casarnos…?

El moreno no pudo decir más, porque ese momento salieron de la casa los padres de Draco, que, alertados por los sirvientes, fueron a ver que ocurría con su niño.

.- ¡Draco! – Narcisa tomó a su hijo en brazos. - ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó al mujer a Harry.

.- No lo sé, solo lo oí gritar y lo saqué de las porquerizas antes de que la cerda le atacara, el animal parecía furioso.

.- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias, joven. – Narcisa beso la mejilla de Harry.

.- Gracias, estamos en deuda. – dijo Lucius, antes de conducir a su esposa e hijo al interior de la casa.

Draco alcanzo a observar a su salvador antes de entrar al castillo. Sonrió al pensar que ya le había hecho la pregunta y seguramente el le diría que si.

Una vez solos, Ron se acerco a su amigo y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

.- Es un lastima…

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Que llegaran los padres de tu enamorado y él no pudiera oír tu respuesta.

El pelirrojo volvió a reír.

.- ¡Cállate!

.- Y Harry… ¿Cuándo es la boda, eh?

Harry bufó molesto y, sin hacerle el menor caso a Ron, regreso a la casa, su amigo lo siguió sin dejar de mofarse por la propuesta de matrimonio recibida.

El moreno estaba seguro que Ron lo molestaría por un largo, largo tiempo por ello.

_Fin Capitulo 01_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Draco conoce a Harry este tiene 5 años y él 14 años.

_Algo de..._

La estatura promedio de los hombres provenientes de las Highlands, en el siglo XII, era de 1.85 a los 2.00, superando en unos 7 cm a los hombres de Inglaterra, por eso Draco cree que los invitados son gigantes.

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	3. 02 Si, quiero casarme contigo

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La trama original tampoco es mía, también la tome prestada XD de la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, esta inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**02.- Si, quiero casarme contigo.**

_Escocia, 1119_

Harry había crecido con la venganza en su mente, alimentándola en su corazón, tal y como James lo quiso. Aunque no por dejaba que ella dirigiera sus decisiones, ahora él era el jefe del clan MacPotter y tenía que velar por su gente, pero él había jurado a su padre vengarse y algún día lo haría.

Para cumplir con la venganza, estaba dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio, como ahora… que tenía que asumir un deber que no le era grato, pero que no por ello dejaría de hacerlo.

El joven guerrero cabalgaba con el ceño fruncido, junto a él cabalgaban cinco guerreros. Aquellos jóvenes hombres siempre estaban dispuestos para la batalla y, más importante aun, siempre permanecían leales junto a su Señor.

A los cincos la venganza también les había dado fuerzas en los tiempos difíciles, ellos, al igual que Harry, lo habían perdido todo en aquel cruento y vil ataque ocurrido años atrás.

Aunque en esta ocasión no cabalgaban hacia una lucha sin tregua, incluso algunos sonreían, pues el motivo de este viaje era ir en busca del novio ingles de su señor, aunque el joven ingles no tuviera idea de ello, todavía.

Ronald estaba al mando de la comitiva, el pelirrojo cabalgaba junto a su señor. El guerrero era tan alto como Harry, pero no de igual contextura. El joven pelirrojo tenía mucha más musculatura que el moreno. Ron era poseedor de una insaciable sed de justicia y una innata capacidad de liderazgo, lo que lo hizo llegar al puesto que ostentaba y no solo la gran amistad que lo unía al líder del clan.

.– Aún no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de idea.- dijo Ronald – Ninguno de nosotros pensará que eres un cobarde. Además, hay otras formas de incordiar a Voldemort y así vengarnos.

.– No insistas Ron. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. Incluso le he enviado un mensaje a mi madrastra avisándole que tomaré esposo.

.– A Snape no le gustara nada esto. Recuerda que él te ordenó terminar con las rencillas, y tú le diste tu palabra de que lo harías.

.– Sí, y ésta será mi última ofensa. Con toda seguridad, el dolor y la vergüenza que le provocaré a Voldemort durarán mucho, mucho tiempo.- el moreno sonrió -Tendré que contentarme con esto, por ahora. En todos estos años no hemos podido encontrar pruebas de su participación en el ataque al clan, pero ellas llegarán y yo podré vengar a mi Padre.

.- Podremos amigo, podremos.

.- Ahora tendré que conformarme con estropear su alianza con los ingleses.

Ronald sonrió.

.– Se podría decir que Dios ha puesto su mano en esto. Hasta esta mañana no sabíamos el nombre del inglés que se casaría con el demonio ese. ¿Aún lo recuerdas? – el pelirrojo soltó una risa.

.– Si, él no era alguien fácil de olvidar. - Harry sonrió – Sin quererlo, años atrás me dio una muy buena razón para llevar acabo esta acción.

.– Digas lo que digas, estoy seguro que tu hermano no escuchará tus razones, se enfurecerá.

.- Severus deberá entenderlo. Seguramente gritará un poco, pero si le doy mis razones lo entenderá.

.– ¿Y qué le dirás?

.– La verdad, que el inglés me pidió que me casara con él. Tú deberías recordarlo, después de todo, te reíste durante una semana al escuchar su propuesta.

.- ¡Oh! Si y aun es una buena fuente de hilaridad - Ronald rió - Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… - el pelirrojo soltó una larga carcajada – Bien, el que yo lo recuerde no asegura que el joven lo haga, han transcurrido muchos años. Seguramente, él ya lo olvido.

.–¿Eso importa? – Harry rió esta vez.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco terminaba de asearse junto a un arroyuelo. Se lavaba la cara cuando se sintió observado. Sin mostrarse asustado, continúo con su labor y alzo la mirada con naturalidad.

Observo la rivera contraria del río y no encontró a nadie, seguramente solo había sido su imaginación.

Tomó la toalla que estaba sobre sus piernas y seco su rostro con cuidado. Al terminar soltó un suspiro.

En pocas horas se casaría con el señor Voldemort, un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida. (**Nota de la Beta:** ¡¡¡Noooo poshito!!! Cara de horror **N.A.:** Si, poshitoo)

.- Seguramente es un viejo lleno de verrugas.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para tener esas ideas de chiquillo, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ni tampoco podía dejar de sentir unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

Antes de viajar había oído terribles historias sobre el señor Voldemort, rogaba a los cielos porque no fueran ciertas, pero si lo eran… ¿Qué sería de él?

Volvió a suspirar. Había intentado disuadir a su padre para que no lo enviara con aquel hombre, pero él hizo oídos sordos a todos sus argumentos, no era la primera vez que su padre le negaba algo, pero esta vez no era un capricho, se trababa de su vida.

Hace un día atrás lo habían despertado a media noche y, antes que lograra despertar realmente, se le pidió... no, se le ordenó que tuviera que ayudar a su madre y a los criados a preparar su equipaje. Al amanecer, partiría rumbo a las Lowlands de Escocia, para contraer matrimonio con el señor del clan Voldemort. Nuevamente sintió ganas de vomitar, respiro profundamente para alejar las náuseas.

Le resultó muy doloroso darse cuenta que su padre lo amaba, sí, pero amaba más aún el poder y la influencia que le traía consigo el casar a sus hijos con gente influyente. La mayoría de sus hermanos se habían casado para formar una poderosa alianza con otras familias, él no seria la excepción.

Hace mucho que no lloraba, pero esa noche lloró, sintiéndose muy solo y desamparado. Cuando dejó de llorar, su madre procuró darle algunos consejos, las palabras de ella no le trajeron consuelo alguno… _Debes dejar de soñar_, dijo ella, pero la vida sin sueños era demasiado oscura.

Sus padres, las personas en las que más confiaba en este mundo, junto a sus hermanos, lo estaban obligando a contraer matrimonio con un desconocido. Debería odiarlos, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver a casa a su lado.

Con decisión se levanto del suelo, ya era suficiente autocompasión. Su futuro estaba decidido, y él tenía que hacer lo mejor posible para que todo saliera bien.

Miro hacia el cielo, el sol ya estaba en lo alto era hora de continuar con el viaje.

Recogió sus cosas, pero antes de partir observo su reflejo en el agua unos minutos, definitivamente no era su mejor momento.

Cuando caminaba de regreso al campamento oyó un grito de sorpresa lanzado por Harold, el soldado encargado de su custodia.

Con recelo comenzó a correr, para ver cuanto antes que ocurría. Su doncella, Millenct, apareció justo frente a él, la joven mujer aferró a Draco por el brazo y trató de que caminara en la dirección contraria del campamento. La expresión de terror que mostraban los ojos de Millenct le dio escalofríos.

.– ¡Corra, joven Draco!– chilló la mujer–. Hemos sido atacados por unos demonios. ¡Escóndase antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Esos salvajes matarán a los soldados, pero en realidad a quien buscan es a usted. ¡Tiene que escapar!

.– ¿Quiénes son?– preguntó Draco.

.– ¡Salvajes¡Demonios! Eran muchos, no los pude contar. Todos llevan pintadas las caras de azul. Uno de ellos ha amenazado a Harold con matarlo si no le dice dónde se oculta usted. ¡Corra Joven!

.– Harold no les dirá donde estoy…

.– Ya lo hizo, joven. Los salvajes pronto vendrán por usted.– la mujer gritaba y no dejaba de moverse. – Esos demonios beberán nuestra sangre, joven Draco.

La doncella estaba completamente histérica, se tiraba el cabello y no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados.

.– ¿Los soldados aún vivían cuando dejaste el campamento?– preguntó Draco.

.– Sí, pero nada podemos hacer por ellos. Por el amor de Dios¡corra!

.– No puedo abandonar a los soldados. ¡Huye y sálvate tú!

.– ¿Se volvió loco, Joven¡A pesar de ser su doncella mi deber es protegerlo!

.– Me buscan a mí... una vida por doce.

.– ¡¡Morirá para demostrar su nobleza¡Una estupidez!– la mujer corrió dejándolo solo.

Draco sentía miedo, pero debía tener coraje. No podía dejar morir a Harold y a los otros solo por cobardía.

Se encomendó a Dios antes de correr hacia el campamento.

Lo estaban esperando. Al ver a los hombres, creyó que se iba a desmayar. Cuando los hombres notaron su presencia, pudo escuchar varios suspiros de parte de los ellos.

No eran más que cinco salvajes, Millenct había exagerado. Aunque podía entender su miedo, aquellos hombres eran muy altos y se veían imponentes.

Los soldados de su padre estaban rodeados por un semicírculo. Tenían la cabeza baja y las manos juntas a la espalda, pudo ver que ninguno estaba maniatado.  
Los salvajes tenían todo el rostro pintado de azul, sus vestimentas eran primitivas. Vestían tartanes de lana a cuadros rojos y amarillos. Llevaban las rodillas descubiertas, y se cubrían los pies con botas atadas a las pantorrillas con tiras de cuero.

¿Serían enemigos del señor de Voldemort¿Lo matarían, tal vez en represalia por los pecados de su futuro esposo? No le gustó la idea de morir por un hombre al que jamás había visto, pero la verdad es que tampoco quería morir por otra razón, aun era muy joven.

.–Soy Draco, hijo de Lord Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Esperó lo que parecieron minutos en vez de segundos, para su sorpresa, los escoceses se arrodillaron, se llevaron las manos al corazón e inclinaron la cabeza ante él. La muestra de respeto lo dejó atónito.

Los guerreros se levantaron, pero aun no le hablaban. Escogió a uno de ellos, un guerrero de pelo oscuro. Camino hasta quedar frente a él y le miró a los ojos.

.–¿Por qué no me responden?

El hombre al cual había hablado sonrió.

.– Estábamos esperando.– explicó, con voz profunda y grave.

Era una respuesta a medias; Draco frunció el entrecejo. El desconocido había respondido en idioma gaélico. Draco y sus hermanos habían aprendido esa lengua.

.– ¿Esperando¿Esperando qué?– preguntó, también en gaélico.

El escocés pareció sorprendido, pero se apresuró a ocultar su sorpresa.

.– Esperábamos que dejara de temblar.

_Los salvajes han percibido mi miedo, claro… son salvajes… casi animales. Se mueven por el instinto, huelen el miedo._ - se dijo Draco.

.– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

.– Hombres de MacPotter.

.– Ese nombre no me dice nada. ¿Debería conocerlo?

Un guerrero de cabello negro trenzado, dio un paso al frente.

.– Usted conoce a nuestro amo, Joven.

.– Está equivocado, no conozco a ningún MacPotter.

.– Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre. Me llamo Dean, y me sentiría muy honrado si lo hiciera.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil entender a estos paganos. Lo matarían¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Por que tanta charla?

.–Muy bien, Dean.

El guerrero se mostró conmovido ante el gesto de Draco. Este, aun más confundido, alzó los brazos desesperado.

.– Dean¿piensan matarnos, a mí y a los leales soldados de mi padre?

Todos parecieron quedar sorprendidos por su pregunta. Contestó un guerrero de cabello rojizo.

.–No, Joven Draco. Jamás le haríamos daño. Cada uno de nosotros ha jurado protegerlo hasta la muerte.

Los otros se asintieron con la cabeza.

.– ¿Por qué, en el nombre del Dios, deberían protegerme?

.– Por nuestro señor.– respondió Dean.

Si el de cabello rojizo le había dicho la verdad, nadie moriría. Suspiro con alivio.  
Sin embargo, aún no entendía los motivos de los escoceses para retenerlos.

.– ¿Ustedes son escoceses, verdad?

El guerrero de cabello rojo pareció sorprendido.

.– Me llamo Ronald, Joven y no, no nos consideramos escoceses. Somos hombres de las Highlands.

Los restantes asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Draco acababa de aprender algo interesante. Los habitantes de las Highlands no se consideraban escoceses.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios del rubio.

.– Son de las Highlands. Gracias, Ronald.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

.–¿Realmente no recuerda a nuestro amo? – preguntó Dean.

.– No creo conocerlo. – el rubio guardo silencio por un momento. – No lo recuerdo. ¿Debería recordarlo?

.– Debería, por que usted le pidió que se casaran.- había un tono de diversión el esa aclaración.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.–Está equivocado, Dean. Yo no haría tal cosa.- musitó levemente ruborizado.

.–Pero, si lo hizo... Usted le pidió a nuestro Señor que se casara con usted. Yo mismo lo escuche. – afirmo Ron.

.–¡Imposible! Yo nunca he... ¡Oh, Dios! – Draco llevo una mano hasta su boca cubriéndola, la sorpresa se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos.

_¡DIOS...¡Santo Dios¿No podían estar hablando de...?_ - sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. - _No, puede ser… aquello sucedió hace muchos años atrás, y yo era tan solo un niño… _

Draco apenas recordaba lo ocurrido… hace muchos años él le había pedido ayuda a su hermano Jon para encontrar marido y, ahora que lo recordaba, él si encontró un prospecto y, con toda la desvergüenza que se tiene a la edad de cinco años, le pregunto a aquel hombre si quería ser su marido.

No podía recordar por qué había querido atrapar un marido, pero si recordaba los ojos verdes de aquel joven.

.– Fue hace mucho tiempo, Joven Draco –continuó Dean.

_¡No puede ser…¡Dios¡Ellos Si hablan de aquello!_

.– Aquel hombre rechazó mi propuesta… ¿no es así?

.– No, en realidad él no le dio ninguna respuesta.– hablo Ronald– Creemos que usted sigue esperando la respuesta a su propuesta.

.– No espero ninguna respuesta. – afirmó el rubio.

.– Nosotros creemos que sí.– insistió Ronald.

No parecían estar burlándose. Se veían sinceros y ninguno reía.

_¡Dios¡¿Qué hago?!_

Los guerreros no parecían del tipo de hombres a quienes les gustaba perder el tiempo haciendo bromas, pero eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

Draco no tenía paciencia en estas circunstancias. Se negaba a creer sólo estaban ahí para recordarle una propuesta que había realizado tantos años atrás. Tampoco creía que eran sus humildes servidores.

.– Acaban de decir que están para servirme. ¿Estaban diciendo la verdad?

Ronald miró por encima de él, hacia el bosque, antes de responderle y sonrió.

.– Estoy aquí para servirlo y protegerlo. Todos lo estamos.

.– Entonces¿harán lo que les ordene?

.– Por supuesto.

.– Les ordeno que se marchen.

Él no se movió. Draco no se sorprendió en absoluto.

Ron estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

.– No puedo servirle si me marcho.

Intento preguntar si él podía marcharse, pero Dean lo interrumpió.

.– Joven, acerca de su proposición de matrimonio...

.– Sí, se lo pedí, pero era un niño. ¿Acaso ese hombre vive aún? Debe de ser terriblemente viejo. ¿Él los ha enviado a buscarme?

.– Si, él nos lo pidió.– respondió Ronald.

.– ¿Dónde está él? – Ronald volvió a sonreír. Los otros también sonrieron.– Está justo detrás de mí¿verdad?

Todos los salvajes asintieron con la cabeza.

.– ¿Ha estado ahí desde hace mucho?– susurró.

.– No, Señor. Acaba de llegar.- respondió Ronald.

No quería voltearse, pero el orgullo le impidió echarse a correr. Aferró la daga que tenia en el cinto y se volteo.

Estaba justo detrás de él¡estupendo! no había forma de escapar. El guerrero era alto como un pino. Contempló su amplio pecho, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado confundido para levantar los ojos. Su tamaño era impresionante. De pie a su lado, él apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Cuando Draco dio instintivamente un paso atrás, él dio un paso adelante.

Debía mirarle a la cara. Si no lo hacía, él podía interpretarlo como un signo de cobardía.

Harry estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia cuando finalmente él le miró directamente a los ojos, se asombró al comprobar que era hermoso, tanto que se quedó sin aliento. Le había parecido bonito cuando lo observo en el arroyo, pero a esa distancia no pudo apreciar la real envergadura de su belleza.

El poder de su encanto le había cautivado y de pronto se dio cuenta por que sus hombres se habían quedado embobados mirándolo... ahora debía admitir que él se encontraba en la misma situación.

Le costó un momento recordar cómo respirar. Su disciplina acudió en su auxilio, y aunque ya sabía bien que el joven constituiría un peligro muy seductor para su tranquilidad, se sintió sumamente complacido por su presencia. El que fuera hermoso agravaría la ofensa contra Voldemort y haría muy grata la tarea de desposarlo.

Ninguno de los soldados que custodiaban a Draco había ofrecido la menor resistencia. Sus hombres no habían tenido que dar un solo puñetazo. Entraron al campamento, les ordenaron que se pusieran de rodillas y ellos obedecieron sin chistar. Incluso algunos habían arrojado sus armas.

Cuando Draco regresaba al campamento se había cruzado con una inglesa que le había advertido de su presencia. Demonios… había dicho la mujer.

Harry sabía que él creía dirigirse hacia su propia muerte. "Una vida a cambio de doce…" Esas fueron sus palabras. Era el hijo de ingles ¿no? Sin embargo, no se parecía a ninguno de los ingleses que había conocido, jamás había presenciado un solo acto de verdadero coraje por parte de ningún inglés... hasta ese día.

El joven necesitaba perder el temor que le inspiraba, para hacerle entender sus intenciones.

Juntó las manos a la espalda y aguardó pacientemente a que Draco recuperara el dominio de sí mismo.

Debía acostumbrarse a estar cerca de él. ¡Diablos! él planeaba llevarlo a su cama esa misma noche. Él se convertiría en su esposo.

Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el salvaje lo estaba mirando. De pronto sintió la mano del hombre sobre su brazo.

.– Apenas me acuerdo usted.– habló Draco – _Excepto por sus ojos verdes._

Él se encogió de hombros. Evidentemente, no tenía importancia si él le recordaba o no.

.– Creo que hay algún malentendido. Yo no esperaba que respondiera a mi propuesta.– su voz sonó segura–. Entonces, yo no era más que un niño. Sus hombres estaban bromeando¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza. Aparentemente, el salvaje estaba tan chiflado como sus secuaces. Su padre podía llegar a matarlo si se enteraba alguna vez de su proposición matrimonial.

.– Debo marcharme. El señor de Voldemort me esta esperando. Estaba arreglado que enviaría un grupo a mi encuentro para que me sirviera de escolta. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes resulte herido a causa de este pequeño malentendido.

El pagano dio un inesperado paso hacia él y la cogió por los hombros.

.- No iras a ninguna parte sin mí.

.– No puede ser que este aquí por aquella propuesta hecha hace tanto tiempo.

Nada. Ni una palabra, ni un pestañeo. ¿Acaso estaba hablando con un árbol? Dejó escapar un suspiro más que audible, que sonó como un gruñido.

.– Muy bien, supongamos que usted está aquí por mi propuesta matrimonial. Como acabo de explicarle hace apenas un minuto, era demasiado pequeño para tener conciencia de lo que hacia. En Inglaterra, no es correcto que alguien de mi clase realice ese tipo de propuestas.

.– ¿Recuerda las palabras con las que le pido matrimonio a nuestro señor? –preguntó Ronald. Su voz sonó detrás de Draco.

.– Posiblemente dijera: "¿Quiere casarse conmigo?".

Harry sonrió. Atrajo a Draco hacia él y lo besó. El joven ingles parpadeo confuso, el beso pronto comenzó a quitarle el aliento y, cuando creyó que se desmayaría, el salvaje abandono su boca.

.– Si, Draco. Quiero casarme contigo...

_Fin Capitulo 02_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo de...

**Edades:** En este capitulo Draco tiene 16 y Harry 24 años.  
**Tartan:** Tela de lana con cuadros o listas cruzadas de diferentes colores.  
**Gaélico:** dialectos de la lengua céltica que se hablan en ciertas comarcas de Irlanda y Escocia.

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	4. 03 Pintura de guerra

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a Lady J.K. Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash y contendrá Mpreg.

* * *

**03.- Pintura de guerra.**

Ha Draco le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, cuando logro ordenar sus pensamientos, llegó a la conclusión de que el salvaje estaba completamente loco. Una persona en su sano juicio no tendría semejantes ideas, el salvaje estaba decidido a casarse con él y no le importaba su opinión al respecto. Había intentado persuadirlo, pero nada que le dijera parecía hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sin otra salida, Draco se encomendó a Dios para que lo salvara de las manos del loco salvaje.

.- Harry… – habló Ronald.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry.

.- ¿Qué hacemos con los ingleses?

.- ¡Mátenlos!

.- ¡No! - Draco gritó y rápidamente se coloco frente a Harry.

.- ¿No¿Por qué no?

.- Están indefensos.

Harry se cruzo de brazos y observo a Draco con notable impaciencia.

.- Dime... ¿Cuál era la principal obligación de estos hombres?

.- Debían protegerme a mí.

.- ¿Y lo hicieron¡Claro que no¡Ninguno te defendió, se mostraron dóciles como corderitos¡Son todos hombres sin honor y merecen morir!

.- El que no me defendieran no tiene porque impórtale a usted.

.- Claro que me importa, por que tú pronto serás mi esposo y mi deber es protegerte.

.- No puedes matarlos.

.- ¿No puedo…? Estos cobardes no merecen vivir.- escupió con desdén.

Con estas palabras, Harry había dado por terminada la discusión y se volteó para dirigirse a sus hombres.

.- ¡Espere...¿Si accedo a casarme con usted los dejará ir?

.- ¡Te casarás conmigo y punto! Esa parte no está en discusión.

.- ¡No puede obligarme a decir mis votos matrimoniales!

Draco había dado en el blanco. Harry bufó con frustración y frunció el ceño.

.- Si los dejo ir¿te casarás conmigo?

.- Lo haré, le doy mi palabra. – Draco llevo su mano derecha hasta su corazón.

.- Es un trato.

Harry miro a Draco detenidamente para después ordenarles a sus hombres que dejaran libres a los ingleses. Lo cual visiblemente decepcionó a los guerreros.

.- Draco…

.- ¿Si?

.- No siempre seré tan amable. ¿Está claro?

_¡Oh, Dios¿En que lió me he metido…? Me casaré con un salvaje, que seguramente es pagano._

.- ¿De qué forma se llevara acabo el enlace? – preguntó el rubio, temeroso de verse envuelto en una ceremonia pagana.

.- Nos casará el cura.

.- ¿Un cura¿Qué no eres pagano? – el rubio miro al guerrero con claro asombro.

.- No soy pagano.

.- Habrá un cura, uno como Dios manda. – sonrió, al saber que, al menos, se casaría bajo las leyes de Dios.

.- Si, un cura. Espero que pronto comprendas el gran honor que te concedo al casarme contigo.

.- Quisiera que le concediera ese honor a otro u otra.

.- Hasta que aprendas a comportarte como es debido es mejor que cierres la boca.

.- ¿Me está diciendo que no puedo expresar mi opinión?

.- Podrás en si debido tiempo, pero no frente a mis hombres. No puedo permitir que me desautorices.

El moreno le dio una última mirada a Draco antes de caminar hasta un corcel negro que estaba junto a los otros caballos. Draco suspiró, no sabía como lograría sobrevivir al lado de este hombre.

.- Al menos no tiene verrugas en la cara. – el rubio negó con la cabeza. - Terminare tan loco como Millicent... ¡Millicent!

_La pobre joven debe estar temblando tras un arbusto._

Draco corrió hasta los soldados de su padre que se preparaban para partir. Los hombres de Harry se interpusieron entre él y los soldados.

.- ¿Podría hablar con los soldados de mi padre? - Draco se dirigió a Ronald.

.- Puede, pero desde aquí.

El rubio lanzo un bufido de impaciencia, pero decidido se dirigió al soldado que comandaba la comitiva.

.- Harold, no olvides a Millicent, debe estar en el camino.

El hombre asintió, pero no alzo la vista para verlo.

.- Por favor, dile a mis padres que no se preocupen.

.- Su padre no se quedará tranquilo, declarará la guerra. - respondió Harold, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

.- ¡¿Guerra?! No, no debe haber una guerra por mi causa... –Draco desesperado busco una salida. - ¡Dile a mi padre que yo le pedí al hombre de las Highlands que viniera por mí!

.- ¿Usted se lo pidió?

.- Si yo le pedí a... a... - dirigió su mirada hasta Ronald - ¿Como se llama tu señor?

Ronald sonrió.

.- Harry MacPotter.

.- ¡Yo le pedí a MacPotter que viniera por mí¡Yo lo quiero! - casi se atraganto al decir aquello - Dile a mi padre que conoció a mi futuro marido hace años. Él visitó nuestra casa.

.- Ya debemos partir, mi señor - le dijo Ronald a Draco.

.- Di a mi padre que celebre por mi felicidad, que no debe venir por mí.

Se dio vuelta y corrió hasta su caballo. Tendría que confesarse, había dicho una sarta de mentiras. Todas por una buena causa claro, evitar una guerra merecía pecar una y mil veces. Él no permitiría que se librara una guerra por su causa.

Harry había oído todo y no estaba para nada contento. Situó su caballo, un negro semental, junto al de Draco. Él rubio ignoro la mirada furiosa que le dirigía en ese momento su futuro marido. Cansado de ser ignorado, Harry sostuvo el mentón de Draco para que lo mirase a los ojos.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Una guerra implica muerte, no deseo ser la causa de la muerte de nadie.

.- La muerte es parte de la vida de un guerrero.

.- Es verdad, pero yo no deseo la muerte de nadie por mi causa.

Las palabras de Draco lograron calmar el enojo de Harry.

Instantes después, comenzaron a cabalgar. Cabalgaron durante horas, en absoluto silencio. Lo que le permitió a Draco llenar su cabeza de diferentes ideas sobre como seria su futura vida entre los salvajes hombres de las Highlands. Él cabalgaba entre dos guerreros que lo protegían. Harry no los acompañaba, se había adelantado y el rubio no lograba verlo más adelante en el camino.

Willy, su manso caballo, que no estaba acostumbrado a viajes tan largos, había respondido bien a la larga cabalgata, pero el animal comenzaba a verse cansado. Al darse cuenta de ello, Draco intento hablar con unos de los guerreros, pero éstos le indicaron que guardara silencio, pues podía haber enemigos en las cercanías.

El viaje no solo estaba agotando a su caballo, Draco se sentía somnoliento, sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos. De pronto se sintió alzado, era Harry que lo trasladaba a su caballo. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, por eso se acomodo lo mejor que pudo, enlazando su brazos a la cintura del moreno y, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, se durmió enseguida.

Al despertar noto que estaba abrazando a Harry, molesto consigo mismo intentó apartarse del cuerpo del moreno, pero el brazo de éste se lo impidió. Draco, resignándose se acomodó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Harry. (**Nota de la beta:** Si… como si le costara tanto ¬¬ **N.A.:** Envidiosa **XD**)

Cuando empezaba a caer la tarde, se detuvieron para descansar, comer y dormir. Acamparían en un lugar con espesa vegetación, lo cual les permitía permanecer ocultos. Harry desmonto su caballo y ayudó a Draco a bajar. El rubio noto por primera vez que los salvajes no utilizaban montura.

.- No usan montura. – dijo asombrado.

.- No, todos nosotros cabalgamos a pelo.

Luego de verificar Willy estaba bien, Draco saco sus cosas de una alforja que trasportaba su caballo y se dirigió a un lago que estaba cerca del campamento, para poder tener unos minutos de tranquilidad. Terminaba de lavar su cara cuando Harry le alcanzo la toalla. No la había oído llegar, su cabeza estaba ocupada en su próximo e inminente enlace.

.- Gracias.

.- De nada. ¿Estás listo?

.- ¿Listo¿Listo para que?

.- El sacerdote nos está esperando.

Draco observo a Harry sin parpadear.

.- ¿El sacerdote…?

.- Si el sacerdote... el cura nos va a casar.

Harry comenzaba a impacientarse.

.- ¿Ahora?

.- ¡Si, ahora!

.- Pero, pero…

Harry decidió que era suficiente charla y tomo a Draco del brazo para guiarlo hasta el lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

_¡Dios, me casare ahora¡Ahora!_

Draco no lo podía creer. Su boda no se realizaría en una hermosa capilla adornada con flores y velas, junto a su familia… nada seria como él había soñado. Se casaría en medio del bosque, rodeado de un grupo de salvajes.

Estaban todos los guerreros reunidos alrededor del presbítero, cuando ambos hicieron su aparición.

.- Señor MacPotter¿Piensa asistir a su boda con pintura de guerra en su rostro? - preguntó el sacerdote.

.- ¡¿Pintura de Guerra?! - gritó Draco - Harry MacPotter no me casaré contigo hasta que te quites esa pintura.

El rubio se planto frente a su futuro esposo decidido. El moreno suspiró, el joven era hermoso, si, pero era realmente un dolor de cabeza. Todo fuera por la causa.

.- ¡Todos síganme, nos quitaremos la pintura!

Harry y sus hombres se dirigieron al lago con paso ligero.

El sacerdote sonrió, nunca había visto al moreno acatar una orden tan fácilmente. Al parecer, el joven inglés comenzaba a ejercer influencias en el terco guerrero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

.- ¿Comencemos? - preguntó el sacerdote.

Harry, con el rostro y el torso limpios de pintura, respondió con un audible si, en cambio Draco solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba y un gran nudo se formaba en su estomago.

.- Joven Draco... ¿Se encuentra aquí por propia voluntad?

Draco observó el rostro de su futuro esposo antes de responder.

.- Si, lo estoy.

.- Entonces, daremos comienzo a la ceremonia...

Draco respiró hondo antes de comenzar a escuchar el sermón del padre. Las palabras salían sin cesar de la boca del presbítero. De pronto, el sacerdote guardó silencio, él estaba a punto de hacer las preguntas definitivas que unirían a ambos jóvenes.

.- Harry¿quieres recibir a Draco, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

.- Sí, quiero. – respondió este con decisión.

Nuevamente el sacerdote formulo la pregunta, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Draco.

.- Draco¿quieres recibir a Harry, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

.-Sí, quiero. – respondió Draco sellando su futuro y cumpliendo con su palabra dada.

Para finalizar, el sacerdote les dio la bendición.

Draco se volteo hacia su esposo esperando que lo besara, Harry dio un paso hacia él y tomándolo por la cintura… lo besó sellando la unión.

_Fin Capitulo 03_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	5. 04 Tálamo Nupcial

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, esta inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**04.- Tálamo Nupcial.**

Draco había insistido en que el sacerdote se quedara a comer con ellos, pero este rechazo la invitación, puesto que debía regresar a la abadía lo más pronto posible. Era peligroso viajar de noche, incluso para un hombre de Dios.

El banquete de bodas tampoco era lo que Draco hubiese deseado, pero, nuevamente, debía conformarse con lo poco que había para comer. Algo de vino, pan, queso y carne seca.

Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió hacia los hombres que se habían reunido en un círculo para compartir los alimentos. El rubio se sentó entre Harry y Ronald.

Todos comieron en silencio.

Al terminar de comer, Draco decidió que la falta de ruido se estaba volviendo muy molesta y se decidió a hablar.

.- Harry¿Podrías presentarme a tus hombres? Solo conozco el nombre de dos de ellos.

.- No es necesario, ellos se presentarán solos.

Cuando Harry terminó decir aquello, uno a uno los hombres se levantaron para dirigirse a Draco diciendo su nombre y cargo, jurando protegerlo y finalizando con una reverencia. El rubio ya conocía a Ronald y a Dean, pero de todos modos hicieron lo mismo que el resto de los guerreros.

Luego de las presentaciones, Draco se levantó para tomar sus cosas y luego ir hasta el lago para poder tomar un muy necesario baño en sus aguas.

Se metió desnudo al agua, la cual estaba muy fría, pero su imperiosa necesidad de tomar un buen baño impidió que saliera de ella. Con minuciosidad comenzó a lavar su cabello y a limpiar su piel de la tierra acumulada durante el viaje, el agua ya no parecía tan fría para cuando estaba por terminar su aseo.

.- ¿Estarás toda la noches en el agua? – preguntó Harry, apareciendo de repente.

Draco, que en ese momento estaba con la mitad del cuerpo fuera del agua, se zambulló hasta el cuello al escuchar la voz del moreno.

Harry, apoyado en un árbol, enarco una ceja sin quitar los ojos de su esposo.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Vine a buscar a mi esposo¿no puedo?

.- Eh... si claro, tú puedes... – dijo Draco no tan seguro y hundiéndose un poco más en el agua.

.- Vamos, sal de agua. - dijo el otro con un gesto de impaciencia.

El moreno se levantó del árbol y se acerco a la orilla del lago al ver que no era obedecido.

.- ¿Podrías voltearte para que pueda salir?

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque… por…

.- No tienes porque tener vergüenza, soy tu marido.

.- Si, pero...

Harry alzo los brazos en señal de derrota y se volteó con un gruñido fastidiado. Draco se apresuró a salir del agua. Sin secarse, tomo una camisola larga y se la puso. La fina tela de algodón se pego a su cuerpo marcando su figura.

- Te he traído esto, - el moreno se acerco a su esposo y comenzó a colocarle el tartán que traía consigo - éste es el tartán de los MacPotter y al convertirte en mi esposo tienes el honor de portar los colores de mi clan. Debes portarlos con honor y orgullo.

Junto a sus hermanos, Draco había aprendido como colocarse un tartán, por eso ayudo a Harry a doblarlo correctamente. Este se mostró sorprendido y satisfecho por ello. Al terminar de colocarle la tela, Harry pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Draco y se tomo unos minutos para observarlo. Se había casado con un muchacho muy bello y por ello tentador.

Draco miro con sorpresa a su esposo. Sabía que él era poseedor de unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero no había podido ver en ellos, hasta ahora, que su dueño era bondadoso. Sonrió, su marido podía ser un salvaje, pero era un salvaje apuesto.

En silencio, caminaron de regreso hasta el campamento.

El rubio vio con horror que todos los hombres estaban acostados sobre unas mantas y que había un lugar vacío.

_¿Harry no pretenderá que nos acostemos allí, verdad…¿Rodeados de todos los guerreros…? _

El rubio apresuró su paso para poder tomar la manta, antes de que el moreno se tendiera sobre ella.

.- Ven conmigo.

.- ¿Y ahora que pasa? - casi gruñó en fastidio.

.- Por favor, ven conmigo.

Draco no esperó respuesta de parte de él y comenzó a caminar con dirección al lago.

.- Creo que quiere tener intimidad amigo. - Ronald se había sentado y miraba a Harry.

.- Ya me di cuenta. No hacía falta que me lo aclares.

.- Si, claro. - Ronald le envió una sonrisa sarcástica a su amigo, antes de volver a acostarse.

Harry comenzó a seguir al rubio de regreso al lago. Para cuando Harry alcanzó a su esposo, éste ya había colocado la manta en el suelo, cerca de unos arbustos para cubrirse de cualquier curioso. La manta sería el tálamo nupcial. Estaba muy nervioso, su madre le había hablado sobre la noche de bodas, pero no lo suficiente para entender de qué se trataba realmente. Ella le había dicho que podía permanecer muy quieto hasta que todo terminara. Draco creía que todo el asunto era demasiado embarazoso, un profundo sonrojo cubrió su rostro ante tales pensamientos.

El moreno no quería asustar a Draco, por eso esperó que éste actuara. El chico parecía haber entendido el mensaje, porque había comenzado a quitarse el tartán. El más pequeño estaba tan nervioso, que sus manos no dejaron de temblar mientras se quitaba la prenda. Cuando terminó se acercó a Harry vestido solo con la camisola, sin conectar miradas con él.

.- No te haré daño. - le dijo su marido en un susurro antes de retirar la única prenda que cubría la desnudez de su esposo.

Se quedó observándolo maravillado por su belleza, sus labios, la blanca piel y el cabello rubio que enmarcaba su rostro, para después caer hasta sus hombros. Un intenso rubor cubrió no solo la cara de Draco al sentir la penetrante mirada de su marido, parecía que toda su piel se había vuelto de un tono rojizo. Harry sintió deseos de tomarlo en sus brazos y hacerlo suyo de inmediato, pero se calmó. Debía ser cuidadoso con él, dando un paso se acercó hasta su esposo y beso su frente, tomo sus manos y las beso antes de llevarlas hasta su tartán, indicándole a Draco que le ayudara a quitárselo.

Draco, con manos temblorosas, hizo lo que el moreno le había indicado. Una vez libre de sus ropas, abrazó a Draco queriendo trasmitirle confianza. El rubio tembló ante el primer contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Harry alzo su rostro para besarle, la boca del rubio permanecía firmemente cerrada, los labios juntos pegados a los suyos, pero éste comenzó a relajarse y suspiró permitiendo un mejor contacto abriendo su boca, dando lugar a que Harry lo besara como deseaba, explorando y acariciando el interior de la boca del rubio con su lengua. Draco pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su marido y tímidamente comenzó acariciar la piel morena.

Harry bajó su boca hasta el cuello de Draco, luego de besarle acercó sus labios hasta su oído y susurró:

.- Eres muy hermoso...

Draco sonrió y busco los labios de su marido para agradecerle con un beso el cumplido.

El moreno recostó a su amante sobre las mantas. Volvió a contemplarlo antes de besar sus labios tiernamente, le sonrío y, bajando lentamente, comenzó a trazar un camino húmedo por su cuello y pecho, mordiendo, lamiendo su piel, lentamente, muy despacio, disfrutando del momento, cada segundo. Deseaba envolver al chico en un torrente de sensaciones placenteras, no quería dañarlo, deseaba que sintiera placer y disfrutara.

Draco estaba deseoso por experimentar todo aquello que su marido le estaba haciendo. Despacio dejo que sus manos recorrieran la piel morena. No podía estarse quieto como había dicho su madre, su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Comenzó a frotarse contra el moreno, gimiendo sin poder controlarse.

.- Por favor... - jadeó, mientras su espalda se arqueaba, y sus caderas hacían presión hacia arriba, pidiendo más, más placer, más besos, más caricias...

Harry busco la boca de Draco una vez más, lo besó con ansias, una de las manos bajo hasta la entrepierna del rubio y lentamente comenzó a masajearlo... se detuvo para observarlo. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

.- Te dolerá, pero el dolor pasara pronto. Confía en mí.

Draco le creyó y solo asintió con su cabeza antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Harry intento prepararlo lo mejor posible antes de tomarlo lentamente, con sumo cuidado. El rubio dejo escapar un gritito cuando su marido estuvo por completo dentro de su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos y busco la verde mirada de su marido. Harry beso su frente y luego sus labios. Volvió a acariciarlo y besarlo, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Draco se relajaba comenzó a moverse muy despacio, el rubio rodeo el cuello de su marido con sus brazos, el dolor comenzaba a disiparse y nuevas sensaciones comenzaban a crecer dentro de él.

Draco comenzó a lanzar gemidos de placer sin control y Harry siguió moviéndose cada vez con más deseo. El rubio apresó el cuerpo de su marido con sus piernas. La pasión los envolvió por completo y el orgasmo los arrebato de la realidad por un instante.

Harry envolvió a su esposo en un posesivo abrazo antes de retirarse con cuidado de su cuerpo. Draco, demasiado cansado para otra cosa, solo pudo acurrucarse sobre el cuerpo del moreno y colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste antes de dormirse profundamente.

.- Eres un bello ángel, gracias... – susurró.

El moreno cogió su tartán y cubrió ambos cuerpos desnudos. Harry observó largamente el rostro apacible de Draco antes de dormirse.

_Fin Capitulo 04_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo de...

**Tálamo:** lugar de honor donde los novios celebraban su boda.

**Tartán:** Tela de lana con cuadros o listas cruzadas de diferentes colores. Los colores de los tartanes representan los colores del clan al que pertenecen.  
El tartán consiste en una larga tira de tela que los hombres se colocan alrededor del cuerpo sujetando el restante sobre el hombro ajustado con un broche. La colocación del tartán debe ser perfecta, cada pliegue debe quedar correctamente colocado.

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	6. 05 El Señor de Snape

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, esta inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**05.- El Señor de Snape.**

Draco sonreía radiante, era pasado el mediodía y cabalgaba junto a Harry, este lo estaba llevando sobre el lomo de su caballo, sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura. El rubio estaba contento, por que su noche de bodas había sido perfecta, nunca creyó que _aquello_ pudiese ser tan maravilloso. Su marido podía ser un salvaje guerrero, pero eso no impedía que fuera cariñoso con él… y durante la pasada noche lo fue.

Además esa mañana, al despertar, se mostró muy preocupado por él, insistentemente preguntaba por como se sentía, sus terribles presagios para su futuro junto a él se desvanecían cada vez que lo veía sonreírle.

Draco sonrió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

Harry le pidió a sus hombres que se adelantaran, una vez que estos se alejaron, detuvo su caballo.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó a Draco.

.- Si, lo estoy. - éste miró al moreno sonriendo para afirmar su respuesta. Harry beso su frente y acarició su cabello.

.- Draco... quiero hablarte de tu caballo.- el moreno sostuvo la barbilla de su esposo. - Sé que estas encariñado con él, pero debemos dejarlo aquí. Es un caballo muy manso, no está acostumbrado a viajar tanto y le será muy difícil subir las cuestas del camino que debemos recorrer, si lo llevamos con nosotros… tal vez muera durante la travesía. En cambio si lo dejamos libre puede tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

El rubio bajo el cabeza entristecido por la noticia.

.- Mi hermano me lo regaló hace años para un cumpleaños... pero lo entiendo.

Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó largamente.

.- ¿Sabes…?- susurró sensual.- Me olvido del mundo cuando te beso.

Draco sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El rubio se despido de su caballo con una caricia en su crin y un "gracias". El corcel fue dejado en campo abierto, Draco esperaba que alguien lo encontrara y se hiciera cargo del animal.

Cabalgaron durante todo el día, hasta que comenzó a caer la tarde. Harry tomo la decidieron acampar cerca de un arrollo, una vez dada la orden los guerreros levantaron el campamento.

Antes de ir a dormir Draco y Harry se sentaron a conversar sobre una manta cerca del arrollo. Ambos se habían acercado a las aguas para asearse.

.- Quiero dormir en una caliente y confortable cama - Draco apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y éste lo rodeo con su brazo.

.- Mañana estaremos en casa y podrás descansar cómodamente, pero antes debemos ir a hablar con mi hermano. - el moreno se tensó por unos instantes.

.- ¿Cómo es él¿Crees que le guste? – Draco miro a Harry, este tenía una extraña mueca en el rostro.

.- Es mejor que lo conozcas personalmente. No te preocupes… yo cuidare de ti, ahora somos una familia. – dijo el moreno antes de besar la cien de su esposo.

Draco sabía que comenzaba a confiar en él, por eso no le sorprendió sentirse seguro ante sus palabras.

Esa noche dormirían dentro de tiendas, lo que era notablemente mejor que la noche anterior cuando tuvieron que dormir a la intemperie. Las tiendas estaban confeccionadas de piel, lo que les aseguraría un refugio calido para la fría noche. La tienda de la pareja fue ubicada alejada del resto, para que tuvieran mayor intimidad.

Harry se tendió sobre las mantas y de inmediato Draco se coloco sobre el. Este lo miró con clara sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

.- Tengo frío. - el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír, ni tampoco el abrazar a su esposo.

.- Mejor

.- mmmm si.

Draco recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, solo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

.- Harry... - el rubio miró a su marido, su cara estaba por completa roja - lo de ayer...

.- ¿Si?

.- Lo de ayer... ¿Lo podemos volver a hacer? - al terminar de decirlo escondió su rostro en el cuello de marido.

Harry rió.

.- Claro mi ángel, las veces que tu quieras, pero solo cuando me lo pidas. Como ahora.

Levantó el rostro de su esposo para poder repartir besos por el.

.- ¿Quieres decir que nunca me obligaras?

.- No, no lo haría jamás.

.- En Inglaterra, los esposos no pueden negarse a los deseos del marido. Es un deber que debemos cumplir.

.- Esto no es Inglaterra, yo respetaré tus deseos y solo si tú lo deseas lo haremos.

Draco estaba sorprendido, pero feliz. Harry le había dado un regalo, el poder sobre su cuerpo y su sexualidad, sonrió contento y se dedico el resto de la noche a mostrarle a su marido cuan agradecido estaba por aquel presente.

Al siguiente día, Draco estaba radiante, nuevamente, de un humor excelente y con la sonrisa a flor de labios. Él y Harry desayunaron junto a los demás hombres. El joven vestía el tartán de los MacPotter, el cual le sentaba de maravilla haciéndole ver, si es que cabía la posibilidad, aun más bello.

.- Señor Draco, lo felicito por como se puso el tartán, lo hizo correctamente. - dijo Ronald.

.- Mi madre nos enseño a mí y a mis hermanos a colocarnos el tartán de manera correcta. – el rubio le regaló una sonrisa a Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió al esposo de su amigo, era un chico muy hermoso. Harry había ganado mucho con su ofensa a Voldemort, seguramente mucho más de lo que creyó en un principio.

Pronto el campamento fue levantado y todos volvieron a sus caballos. No tuvieron que cabalgar mucho desde el lugar del campamento para llegar a las tierras de Severus Snape. Con unos diez minutos más de cabalgata, lograron divisar la fortaleza que estaba rodeada de guerreros. Draco, una vez traspasadas las murallas, pudo ver que en el interior también había una gran cantidad de ellos, todos vestían el tartán, con los él supuso, eran los colores del clan Snape.

Todos miraban con curiosidad al rubio acompañante del hermano de su señor.

Draco estaba nervioso, pronto conocería al hermano de su marido. Frente a las puertas del castillo, Harry desmontó de su caballo y posteriormente ayudó a bajar a su esposo. Al bajar del caballo, Draco se irguió orgulloso, mostrándose sereno, aunque los nervios le retorcían el estomago.

Ronald y Dean se colocaron a su lado, los tres guerreros restantes se colocaron detrás de él, mientras Harry se colocó al frente, encabezando la comitiva.

Entraron al castillo en silencio. Los soldados de Snape le indicaron a Harry que lo acamparían a hablar con su hermano. Los demás debían esperar que el señor del castillo los llamase.

Pasó mucho tiempo, Draco comenzaba a cansarse cuando todos escucharon gritos provenientes de la dirección que había tomado el moreno. Además Draco estaba seguro que una de las voces que se escuchaban era la de su marido, la otra debía ser la de su hermano. La discusión duro casi media hora, los gritos subían y bajaban de decibeles. El rubio estaba cada vez más nervioso.

Cuando Draco decidió que no podía continuar esperando y que iría en busca de Harry sin dejar que lo detuviesen, finalmente fue llamado por Snape.

Dos guerreros lo condujeron hasta el lugar donde estaba el señor de esas tierras, Draco se paró frente a él e hizo una reverencia. Alzó la mirada y por fin pudo ver al hermano de su esposo. El hombre tenía un rostro serio, ceñudo y se notaba que estaba muy irritado en ese momento.

Harry se acerco hasta su esposo.

.- Quiero hablar con él Harry a _solas_¡vete!

.- ¡No permitiré que intimides a mi esposo!

.- ¡Vete o te saco!

_¡¿Dios, volverán a discutir?!_ - se preguntó Draco.

Cuando la situación parecía a punto de explotar, hizo su aparición en la sala un hermoso hombre de cabello marrón claro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, cabello que llevaba atado con una cinta a la altura del cuello. El hombres sin inmutarse por la situación se acercó hasta Snape, besó su mejilla y, cual bálsamo, esto lo calmó. El hombre los saludo a ambos y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Draco vio todo esto sorprendido, Harry le informo que él era Remus, el esposo de su hermano.

.- Me gustaría poder hacerte unas preguntas, Draco. Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.

Este asintió.

.- ¿Te has casado con mi hermano bajo tu propia voluntad?

Cuando el moreno estaba por responder la pregunta, su esposo le dio un fuerte pisotón y con una sonrisa encantadora se dirigió a Snape.

Severus observo la escena con gracia. Oculto la sonrisa que le causo la situación.

.- Me case con él bajo mi propia voluntad. Nadie me obligo a aceptarlo como marido.

.- ¿Es verdad que tú le pediste matrimonio?

Draco le dio una mirada fría a su marido, por mencionarle ese embarazoso episodio a su hermano.

.- Si, lo hice.

.- ¿Se lo pediste antes de ser prometido a Voldemort?

.- Si, fue hace algunos años.

.- Te lo dije, él se casó conmigo porque así lo quiso. Es mi esposo, no puedes desconocer los sacramentos de la iglesia. - Harry intervino en la conversación.

.- Aún puede casarse con Voldemort.- dijo Snape.

.- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Harry.

.- Matándote...

.- ¡No puede matarlo! - Draco se coloco delante de Harry, enfrentando a Snape.- ¡Él es mi marido¡Además… es su hermano! - Harry intento detenerlo, pero solo consiguió que lo pisaran nuevamente.

.- ¡Déjame Harry...! – el rubio le dio un leve empujón al moreno - ¡Espero que le quede bien claro que Harry es mi marido y ni usted ni nadie puede cambiar eso¡¿Me escucho, señor?!

Snape miro al rubio seriamente por unos minutos, antes de largarse a reír. Al terminar de reírse, Severus se acerco al joven con sus brazos extendidos.

.- Bienvenido a la familia, Draco.

El rubio sonrió y aceptó el abrazo de su nuevo hermano.

_Fin Capitulo 04_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	7. 06 El Castillo MacPotter

**LA BODA**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash y tendrá Mpreg.

* * *

**06.- El Castillo MacPotter.**

Remus logró convencer a los nuevos esposos para que se quedaran a cenar. El marido de Snape estaba fascinado con el joven rubio y esperaba poder conversar con él antes de que partiera a las tierras MacPotter junto a marido.

Los cuatro se reunieron en la sala del castillo. Remus era quien llevaba el liderazgo de la conversación haciendo preguntas a los nuevos desposados, sobretodo a Draco.

.- Me alegra que te casaras con Harry, a veces pensaba que ese chico no encontraría pareja… - Remus suspiró, colocando una expresión de tristeza. - ¡Pero mira! No solo se casó, sino que lo ha hecho con un chico encantador. ¿No lo crees, Severus?

.- Si encantador y con carácter, yo lo comprobé. – Severus le envió una mirada de burla a su hermano.

.- Si, como Remus¿no hermano? - respondió Harry con sarcasmo.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas frías. El castaño meneó la cabeza y rodó los ojos, eran muy comunes sus discusiones como para preocuparse por ellas.

Draco no tan acostumbrada a ellas, se preocupo, pero el silencio que se había instalado se vio interrumpido repentinamente, cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y todos pudieron ver a un niño pequeño de cabello negro entrando a la sala, el pequeño venía restregándose sus ojos de color miel. El niño estaba envuelto en un tartán demasiado grande para él y la tela era arrastrada por el piso a medida que avanzaba.

.- ¡Papi! - gritó el pequeño antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Remus.

.- Edan, mi pequeño. ¿Qué haces aquí abajo a estas horas…?

El pequeño se acomodó en los brazos de su papá antes de responder.

.- Me desperté y estaba solito...- hizo un puchero encantador.- No estaba ni padre, ni tú, papi… ¡y vine a buscarlos!

Remus besó a su hijo en la frente, mientras acariciaba las hebras de su negro cabello.

.- Bien, pero me hubieses llamado...- sonrió encariñado.- Draco, te presento al más pequeño de nuestros hijos, Edan... Edan él es tu tío Draco, es el esposo de tu tío Harry.

El niño los saludó a ambos con una encantadora y linda sonrisa. Después estiró sus brazos hacia Severus, para que éste lo tomara. Snape no podía negarse ante una petición de su hijo, como tampoco podía hacerlo con Remus, por ello casi de inmediato tomo a su niño en sus brazos. Sin embargo, estaba incómodo de demostrar su lado cariñoso frente al esposo de su hermano.

Draco observaba la escena con sorpresa. Aquel hombre que se veía tan serio, se derretía como la nieve con el sol de primavera ante la presencia de Remus o de su hijo.

.- Es un pequeño adorable Señor Remus, se parece usted, aunque el pequeño tenga el cabello negro.

.- Gracias por el cumplido, pero no me digas señor. – el castaño hizo un gracioso gesto de desagrado. - Llámame Remus, ahora eres parte de la familia y estoy seguro que Severus tampoco desea que le llames "señor".

Snape asintió, a manera de respuesta.

.- ¿Cuántos hijos tienen… Remus?- sonrió.

.- Cuatro...- suspiró.- La mayor es Alana, ella vive con su marido, no muy lejos de estas tierras. Los del medio son Kail y Kael, son gemelos y deben estar entrenando… olvidándose por completo de la cena.- frunció el ceño.- Y Edan, nuestro pequeño ángel, quien partirá el corazón de su padre cuando se case. - Después de decir esto, el pelirrojo comenzó a reír.

.- Hn. - Snape miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido. Su Edan no se casaría, no aún al menos. Él no permitiría que cualquiera viniese a quitarle a su niño.

.- Es mejor que pasemos al comedor. - Remus continuaba riendo al levantarse de su silla. Tomo a Severus del brazo, éste cargaba al pequeño Edan, y besó su mejilla.

La cena fue servida en el comedor, una vez que todos los comensales estuvieron en sus lugares. Severus ocupaba el lugar del señor de la casa, a la cabecera, a su derecha estaba Remus. Harry y su esposo fueron sentados a su izquierda, mientras Edan se quedo sentado en las piernas de su padre.

.- Draco, tal vez te cueste adaptarte a las costumbres de estas tierras, por eso te ofrezco mi ayuda. Sé que es difícil acostumbrarse a algunas cosas cuando eres recién llegado… - ofreció Remus.

.- Gracias.- asintió con una sonrisa.- Por sus palabras debo suponer que no es nativo de este lugar.

.- No lo soy, soy inglés… como tú. - sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, enarcando una ceja. El rubio se sorprendió al saber que Remus también era de Inglaterra, era bueno conocer que tenía un coterráneo a quien dirigirle sus dudas.

Después de la cena, Harry y Draco partieron hasta las tierras MacPotter. Estas estaban a pocos kilómetros de las de Snape. Remus y Draco se prometieron visitarse mutuamente lo más seguido que pudieran.

El recorrido duró cerca de una hora. Antes de llegar al castillo, Draco pudo ver unas ruinas, el rubio miro a su esposo interrogativamente, pero éste no dijo nada. Pronto pudo ver las murallas que rodeaban el castillo. Al atravesarlas, se convirtió en el centro de la atención de los soldados y aldeanos. Llegaron hasta el centro del patio de armas, donde toda la gente se reunió para poder ver al desconocido joven que venía con su señor.

.- Quiero que me escuchen… - comenzó a hablar Harry en voz alta.- Él es Draco Malfoy de MacPotter, mi esposo, señor de estas tierras desde el momento que lo desposé, así que espero que lo respeten como a mí.

Draco hizo una reverencia a la gente, que respondió con aplausos y vítores para su nuevo señor.

El castillo de Harry era tan grande como el de Severus, aunque se notaba que necesitaba algunos arreglos. Draco sonrió, él se encargaría de ello. Miró a su esposo que le enseñaba el lugar. El moreno lo dejó en la habitación que compartirían desde ese momento en adelante. Sus pertenencias ya habían sido llevadas al lugar.

Harry debía hablar con Oliver Wood antes de descansar. Oliver se había quedado a cargo del castillo a su partida y, ahora que había regresado, debía ponerse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una tina de agua tibia había sido preparada para que tomara un baño, pero Draco decidió que esperaría a Harry, tenía el deber de ayudar a su señor a bañarse. Su madre le había explicado una larga lista de tareas que debía llevar acabo al casarse, posiblemente su marido le dijera que no era necesario que le ayudara, pero el quería hacerlo.

Se quitó la ropa y se coloco un camisón. Luego cepillo su cabello y comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias. Entre sus cosas encontró un medallón de madera, en el cual estaba tallado un dragón. Cada miembro de su familia poseía un medallón igual, cada uno tiene tallado una figura que los representa. Los medallones fueron hechos por su padre, después de los _Desdichados Incidentes_, cada vez que alguno estuviera en problemas, debían enviar el medallón a un miembro de la familia para que acudieran en su ayuda. Él ahora podría comenzar la tradición en su familia.

Draco sonrió al pensar en la posibilidad de tener hijos con Harry en el futuro.

.- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó Harry al entrar a la habitación.

.- En nosotros... creo que funcionará. - sonrió.

.- Yo también lo creo.

.- Gracias.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Por raptarme. - la risa de Draco inundó la habitación - Ahora mi señor, lo ayudare a darse un baño y no quiero oír ninguna objeción.

El moreno acepto las órdenes de su esposo, se metió al agua y dejo que éste le diera un baño.

.- Harry, esas ruinas...

.- Eran el antiguo castillo MacPotter, allí murió mi padre y mucha de nuestra gente. Fue Voldemort, él es un hombre cruel y sin honor.- dijo fríamente, respondiendo a la pregunta no hecha.

Draco sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

_¿Qué hubiese sido de mí si me hubiera casado con ese hombre? _– pensó Draco.

.- Yo cuidare de ti. – dijo el moreno, al ver el miedo en los ojos del rubio.

Harry tomo a su esposo de la cintura y lo metió a la tina con todo y ropa.

.- Y yo te cuidare a ti, señor. – murmuró Draco, mientras Harry comenzaba a quitar el húmedo camisón.

El rubio dejo las preocupaciones a un lado cuando su marido lo besó.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente, Draco se encontró solo en la cama, al tocar el lugar donde durmió Harry lo sintió frío, por lo que supuso que se había levantado hace ya un tiempo.

El rubio se levantó y comenzó a buscar a Harry. En el patio de armas había una gran agitación. Pudo ver a su esposo, a Ronald y a los demás guerreros rodeando algo. Los rostros de todos estaban serios. El rubio se acercó hasta ellos y logro ver lo que estaba dentro del círculo.

Lo que logro ver eran los restos de un animal, era un caballo. Era... ¡Era su caballo! Estaba muerto, lo habían matado, se habían ensañado con el pobre animal. Sus patas estaban atadas, tenía múltiples cortes y heridas.

Harry vio a su esposo parado en el círculo e hizo una mueca, no hubiese querido que él viera los restos del caballo, pero no tuvo tiempo de sacarlo del patio de armas. Quería acercarse hasta él y abrazarlo, pero no podía desmostar debilidad ante sus hombres. Esperaba que Draco le gritara por dejar su caballo abandonado en aquel prado, pero en lugar de eso, lo vio regresar a la casa con su elegante porte y con un semblante tranquilo.

Varios sirvientes que estaban en las puertas del castillo intentado saber que ocurría.

.- ¿Qué ocurre señor¿Qué es lo miran los guerreros? - preguntó uno de ellos a Draco.

.- No es nada, solo un caballo muerto. – respondió impasible y siguió caminando hasta su habitación.

Harry se sintió orgulloso de su esposo, ese sentimiento se le instaló en el pecho. Uno de los emisarios, que habían traído los restos del caballo, se dirigió al él.

.- Señor nuestro jefe, el señor Crouch, quiere que entienda que no es su culpa. Voldemort dejó el animal muerto en nuestras tierras. Lo dejó con esta nota, dice que es un regalo de nupcias.

.- Dile a tu señor que no lo culpo de nada, ahora retírense.

Harry le encargó a Oliver que enterraran el cuerpo del animal, él tenía que ir a ver como se encontraba Draco. Corrió hasta su habitación. Halló a Draco sentado sobre la cama, mirando por la ventana. Se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo con un abrazo.

.- Estas temblando. ¿Te encuentras bien?

.- ¿Quién fue?

.- Voldemort.

.- ¿Disfruto matándolo, verdad?

.- No pienses en ello. – Harry besó su frente.

.- ¿Por qué nos envió sus restos?

.- Quería que yo los viera.

.- ¿Es porque yo estoy contigo?

.- Si... No te preocupes, sabes que te protegeré.

Draco asintió.

.- ¿Quién a traído al… caballo?

.- Los soldados de Crouch, sus tierras lindan con las nuestras y con las de Voldemort. Esta en medio de nuestro odio mutuo, pero él no apoya ni a uno, ni al otro.- murmuró y abrazó a su esposo. Draco se dejó confortar por su marido.

.- ¿Él intentara atacarnos?

.- No directamente, mi hermano es el juez de paz de la región y nos ordenó parar las hostilidades. No he podido entregar pruebas de su culpabilidad en la muerte de mi padre, hasta no tenerlas no podré vengarlo.

Draco estaba preocupado, por el momento no podía hacer mucho, pero buscaría la manera de ayudar a su esposo. Harry nunca más estaría solo.

_Fin Capitulo 06_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Algo de..._

Para los nombres de los hijos de Severus y Remus, escogí nombres Celtas.

- **Alana:** Hermoso, Pacífico  
- **Kail: **el poderoso  
- **Kael:** Guerrero poderoso  
- **Edan:** por completo de Fuego

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	8. 07 Lady Bellatrix

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, "**La Boda**" de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, esta inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE** Alternativo y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**07.- Lady Bellatrix. **

Harry mantuvo a su esposo cobijado entre sus brazos por varios minutos. El moreno estaba seguro que, aunque Draco se mostrara tranquilo, la escena lo había afectado. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y besó su frente.

.- Ahora debo irme.

.- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó el rubio, preocupado.- ¿No querrás hacer una locura, verdad?

.- ¿Qué si deseo hacerlo¡Y no intentes detenerme! – el moreno le dio la espalda a Draco.

El rubio se levantó de la cama.

.- ¡¿Irás tras Voldemort¡Harry, no vayas!

.- ¡Debo ir!

.- ¡No, Harry!

El moreno dirigió sus pasos a la salida, sin querer escuchar a su esposo. Estaba seguro que el rubio podía detenerlo si se quedaba a escucharlo. Bajó las escaleras, gritando órdenes a sus hombres para que se alistaran a partir.

Draco siguió a su marido, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tenía que detenerlo, aunque para ello tuviera que colocarse frente al caballo de su marido. El rubio llegó a la puerta principal y vio con alegría que Severus estaba junto a Harry. Se acercó hasta ambos con una gran sonrisa.

.- Severus, me alegra verte. ¿Por qué no entramos? – el rubio no dejaba de sonreír. - Debes estar cansado después del viaje. ¿No ha venido Remus contigo? – Draco miró por uno de los costados de Snape, como esperando que el castaño apareciera detrás de él.

.- Draco... – el moreno inclinó su cabeza en señal de saludo. - No, mi esposo no ha venido conmigo, pero pronto vendremos a visitarte. Solo si él vuelve a hablarme… - Snape suspiró - Esta algo enojado conmigo porque no lo traje en esta ocasión.

El rubio sonrió divertido, era evidente el poder de Remus sobre Severus. El podía ser un gran señor en esas tierras, pero el castaño era el señor de su corazón.

Entraron al castillo y se dirigieron hasta la sala. Draco los dejó a solas, con la excusa de ir por algo para beber, para que pudieran hablar.

.- Te traigo noticias… - dijo Snape - Se dice que Voldemort se puso furioso, muy furioso, cuando descubrió que le habían robado el novio.

Harry sonrió complacido.

.- Sufrió una gran humillación. - Severus continúo su relato. - Imagínatelo, tenía cerca de ciento setenta invitados para la boda y su prometido no apareció. – Snape hizo una pausa - Al ver que su prometido inglés no llegaba, envió un destacamento de soldados para hallarlo, pero estos solo encontraron a la escolta de Draco y los obligaron a ir a las tierras de Voldemort. Los escoltas de Draco le soltaron todo a Voldemort, le dijeron que él se había ido contigo voluntariamente. En este momento, tres soldados de Voldemort acompañaron a dos de los ingleses a la casa del Barón, el padre de Draco. Para contarles lo ocurrido.

.- Los escoltas de mi esposo eran doce ¿y el resto de ellos?

.- Solo quedaron dos hombres. Voldemort desquito parte de su furia con los soldados. Esto último me lo contó Pettigrew.

.- ¿Pettigrew?

.- Si el pobre Pettigrew, fue uno de los invitados a la boda y fue obligado a presenciar los _'métodos'_ de Voldemort para deshacerse de los ingleses. Al parecer, Voldemort utilizo métodos muy _ingeniosos_ para eliminar a los escoltas. Cuando Pettigrew salió de sus tierras, fue hasta mi castillo para pedirme protección.

.- Ya veo... espero que no le comentes esto a Draco.

.- Por supuesto que no lo haré.- afirmó Snape - ¿Crees que el padre de tu esposo venga reclamarte?

.- No lo sé.

Luego de un corto silencio, Severus volvió hablar.

.- Y dime… ¿Adónde ibas con tanta prisa cuando llegué?

.- Lo sabes¿para que preguntas?- masculló sin mirarlo.

.- Lo sé, pero tú y yo habíamos quedado en parar las hostilidades.

.- ¡Pero me ofendió! – Harry alzó la voz.

.- ¡Tú comenzaste! – respondió Snape en el mismo tono. - Robaste a su prometido, por ello no harás nada contra Voldemort. Yo también deseo que la memoria de James sea vengada, pero hasta que no tengamos pruebas concluyentes, la espada de los MacPotter continuará colgada en mi sala de armas. ¿Entendido?

.- ¿Disfrutas el poder que tienes sobre mí, cierto?

.- Completamente. – Severus sonrió.

Snape se retiró de las tierras MacPotter esa misma noche, habiendo ya cumplido con su cometido.

Draco se reunió con Harry minutos después en la sala. El rubio sonreía.

.- ¿Estás contento?

.- Si, porque no tuve que lanzarme frente a un caballo. - el rubio rió y se acercó para abrazar a su marido - Harry, me gustaría hacer algunos cambios al interior del castillo¿puedo?

.- Puedes, eres el señor del castillo.

El moreno estaba por besar a su esposo cuando Ronald interrumpió.

.- ¡Cof! Siento interrumpir, pero un mensajero anuncia la llegada de Lady Bellatrix.

.- ¿Lady Bellatrix? - preguntó el Harry con asombro.

.- Si, Lady Bellatrix... ahora me retiro. – el pelirrojo salió de la sala.

.- ¿Quién es ella?

.- Es mi madrastra.

.- ¿Por qué te asombra su visita?

.- Ella se fue de estas tierras cuando murió mi padre y no ha regresado durante años. Pensé que jamás volvería a pisar este lugar.

.- Entonces debemos recibirla como se lo merece, iré a la cocina para supervisar la cena.

Draco besó a su marido y salió rumbo a la cocina, pensando en la mejor opción para la comida de bienvenida. A Harry le extrañaba que su madrastra volviera después de tanto tiempo, pero él había jurado respetarla y tendría que aceptarla en su castillo.

Lady Bellatrix llego horas más tarde. Harry y su esposo la esperaban en las puertas del castillo para recibirla.

.- Lady Bellatrix, me alegra verla después de tantos años. - Harry la saludó con respeto.

.- Aun soy Lady MacPotter, Harry. No me he vuelto a casar. – la mujer miro al moreno - A mi también me alegra verte, hijo.

.- Déjeme presentarle a mi esposo, Draco MacPotter.

.- Lady Bellatrix. - el joven hizo una reverencia a la mujer. Esta era casi tan alta como Harry, era hermosa a pesar de su edad, pero tenía una mirada fría y _algo_ que molestaba Draco.

.- Había oído que te habías casado... – la mujer miro de pies a cabeza al rubio. - Encantada en conocerte, Draco.

Al rubio le desagradó la mujer, pero debía soportarla por su marido.

.- El placer es mío, Lady Bellatrix. – Draco hizo una reverencia y sonrió reuniendo toda su educación recibida.

Terminados los saludos, la dama fue invitada a pasar al castillo.

Tiempo después, la cena fue servida y ésta transcurrió entre viejas historias del tiempo en el cual vivía el padre de Harry. A Lady Bellatrix parecía molestarle todo, era una mujer inaguantable, ella arrugaba la nariz, un claro gesto de desagrado, cada vez que veía algo que le molestaba. Este gesto se estaba repitiendo durante la cena.

.- Pronto nos hará compañía mi hijo, Gregory, estará encantado en volver a verte Harry y claro… en conocer a tu esposo.

La moreno sonrió en dirección a Draco y este sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

Cuando Lady Bellatrix se retiro a su habitación, el rubio inglés agradeció profundamente a los cielos por ello. La pareja pronto se fue a descansar. Draco esperaba ese momento para hablar con su marido.

.- Harry, yo sé que ella es tu madrastra, pero me desagrada. – el joven se mordió el labio, inquieto por saber si el comentario molestaría al moreno.

.- A mí también. Ella nunca fue de mi preferencia y me molesta su presencia en mis tierras después de tantos años, pero mi padre me hizo jurar que la respetaría.

.- Lo entiendo.

.- Draco… - Harry acaricio la mejilla de su esposo. – No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

.- Si tú lo dices.- El rubio asintió. Esta noche le rogaría a Dios, porque la visita de la mujer solo fuera una visita corta.

.- Ven, tomemos un baño. – dijo el moreno.

Harry alzó a Draco en brazos y lo llevó hasta la tina. El rió mientras su marido le ayuda a quitarse la ropa.

.- ¿Mi señor necesita ayuda para enjabonarse?

.- Por supuesto.

Ambos ingresaron al agua. Los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar. Draco había aprendido junto a Harry que los deberes matrimoniales eran más que un deber, que ese momento podía ser placentero, inquietante y enloquecedor.

La manera en que los dedos de su marido recorrían su piel era perturbadora, los labios de Harry tenían la capacidad de enloquecerlo y quitarle el aliento. Entregado a ese momento, nada tenía sentido. Todo se resumía al cuerpo del moreno que lo poseía, haciendo que perdiera su individualidad, fusionándose con él, en un momento único e inigualable.

Cuando su conciencia regresaba a él, le agradecía a los cielos por estar vivo y compartir esta experiencia especial con su marido.

Esa noche, como ya era costumbre, durmieron abrazados.

_Fin Capitulo 07_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Gracias Uko por betear.!

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	9. 08 El hijo de Lady Bellatrix

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, esta inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**08.- El hijo de Lady Bellatrix. **

Habían transcurrido dos días desde la llegada de Lady Bellatrix y la mujer parecía que hacía hasta lo imposible por ser desagradable con Draco. A todo lograba encontrarle un 'pero' para poder objetar en las acciones o decisiones del rubio inglés.

Gracias a los cielos, Harry había estado presente durante esos días en el castillo, haciéndole el trago menos amargo al rubio.

Otro día terminaba, uno menos en la visita de la morena o al menos eso esperaba Draco.

La pareja pronto subió hasta su habitación. El rubio ayudo a su esposo a tomar un baño, los cuales, últimamente, solían terminar con Draco metido en la tina aún vestido.

.- ¡Harry!¿Podrías esperar que me quitara el camisón?

.- No, esta parte del baño me gusta. – Los ojos verdes recorrieron la figura del rubio, la cual comenzaba a quedar expuesta gracias a la ropa húmeda. - Por ello he aumentado los días de baño. Debo ser el guerrero más aseado de las Highlands. - Harry rió.

.- ¿Si? - con un rápido movimiento, Draco logró hundir a su marido en el agua, mientras intentaba salir de la tina, pero Harry estaba acostumbrado a que el _enemigo_ lo sorprendiera, por ello logro emerger del agua con rapidez y sujetar al rubio contra su cuerpo.

.- ¿Ibas a algún lado?

.- Si, por otro camisón. - suspiró derrotado.

.- ¿Para qué? – el moreno rió. – De todas maneras terminará tirado en un rincón.

Harry sonrió antes de besar a su esposo y comenzar a tirar la húmeda prenda que se pegaba a la piel del rubio. Cuando por fin logró liberarlo del camisón, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel de su esposo y también como este se estremecía.

.- Vamos a la cama. – susurro el rubio.

El moreno sujeto a Draco por la cintura, lo sacó de la tina y después lo recostó en la cama con cuidado.

.- La primera vez que te vi creí que eras un ángel. Tu cabello largo hasta lo hombros, tus ojos, tu piel... - Harry lo besó dulcemente.

.- La primera vez que te vi... ¡creí que eras un demonio! - el rubio rió - Con tu cabello negro mucho más largo que el mío, esa pintura azul cubriendo tu rostro y brazos, pero no pude dejar de fijarme en tus ojos verdes… tan verdes.

Draco tiró de su marido para poder besarlo. Harry sintió como los labios de su esposo abandonaban su boca y una humedad comenzaba a deslizarse contra su cuello, esta se deslizo hasta su oreja. Los labios de Draco se sentían tan suaves sobre su piel.

.- No digas nada... te diré un secreto. - un dedo de Harry se poso sobre sus labios, impidiendo que continuara hablando.

Los ojos verdes buscaron a los grises y, al encontrarse, se contemplaron por un instante. Momento en que comprendieron lo que sus corazones sentían. Draco podía sentir la respiración de Harry unirse con la suya y sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse. Su lengua contra la suya y el roce de su piel, provocando una sensación de necesidad que jamás pensaron sentir.

.- Te quiero... - susurró Draco en el oído de Harry.

El cuerpo del moreno poseyó el de su esposo logrando que placer venciera cualquier barrera... y ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse. Harry miraba extasiado el rostro de Draco.

Sus cuerpos rozándose, el uno contra el otro, sus labios se buscaban uniéndose en besos tiernos, besos de pasión... una vez más el placer los inunda, respiraciones apresuradas... sus cuerpos exhaustos se separan, pero ambos se quedamos abrazados mirándose.

.- Yo también te quiero, Draco. - Harry sonrío y besó nuevamente a su esposo.

.- Lo sabía. - el rubio sonrió con superioridad, antes de acomodarse sobre su marido y dejar que este lo arrullara con las caricias que le daba en su espalda.

El moreno volvió a sonreír, era fácil hacerlo con el motivo de su felicidad durmiendo entre sus brazos. Después de contemplar a Draco durante unos minutos más, Harry también se durmió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco despertó al sentir ruido en la habitación. Pudo ver a Harry preparándose para salir.

.- ¿A dónde vas?

.- Me alegra que despertaras - se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a su esposo - El viejo Pettigrew esta muy enfermo, creemos que morirá pronto. Severus me ha enviado un mensajero para que nos reunamos en el castillo de Pettigrew. Es probable que surjan problemas, el viejo nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, por ello no hay quien asuma el liderazgo de su clan.

El rubio de pronto se sintió desamparado, su marido tendría que irse y él tendría que quedarse solo con Lady Bellatrix.

.- Lo siento¿estás molesto?

.- Es tu deber... - el moreno abrazó a su esposo y lo besó.

.- Ronald se quedará a cargo, no dudes en acudir a él si tienes dificultades. Regresare pronto. - Harry se despidió.

Draco decidió que un orgulloso inglés como él no podía quedarse auto-compadeciéndose en su cama, solo porque su marido tuvo que partir. Utilizaría a su favor el tiempo que su Harry estuviera fuera. Le daría una grata sorpresa al regresar, porque en ese instante decidió que comenzaría con las mejoras del castillo.

Decidido y con nuevos ánimos, se levanto de la cama. Pronto tuvo organizado distintos grupos de trabajo. Todos estaban deseosos de servir a su nuevo señor, por ello un gran número de gente comenzó a trabajar; un grupo se dedicaría a limpiar a fondo el castillo y las afueras de este. Mientras Draco comenzó a escoger distintos tipos de material para la confección de manteles, cojines, estandartes que portarían los colores del clan... etc. Consiguió que los artesanos realizaran distintos adornos que colocaría en la sala. Además de encargarle a uno de ellos una tarea especial. Esperaba que ha Harry le gustara.

El rubio había hablado con Ronald y este le comunicó que su marido se tardaría cerca de una semana en regresar, el tiempo justo para realizar todos sus planes.

Estuvo muy ocupado durante el día, por eso no se había topado con Lady Bellatrix, lo que internamente agradecía, pero a la hora de la cena seria inevitable. Draco no quería estar solo con ella, por eso le pidió a Ronald que los acompañara a ambos a cenar, más tarde agradecería a los cielos haberlo hecho.

Draco estaba supervisando los detalles de cena cuando una criada se le acercó.

.- Señor Draco, ha llego el señor Gregory, hijo de Lady Bellatrix.

El inglés se dirigió a la sala esperando que el hijo de Bellatrix fuera más agradable que ella. Antes de entrar pudo oír parte de la conversación de madre e hijo.

.- Harry se ha casado, pero eso ya lo habíamos oído... es un chico bonito, pero eso pronto no importara.

.- ¿Dijiste bonito¿Cuánto?

.- ¡Gregory, espero que no seas tan estúpido para arruinarlo todo por una cara bonita!

.- Cálmate madre, me comportaré.

.- ¡Eso espero!

Draco ingresó a la sala y pudo ver el al hijo de Bellatrix. Era un hombre feo, no había palabras amables para disfrazarlo. _Es tan alto como Harry, pero sin su porte_, pensó el rubio. Este se le había quedado mirando de una forma que le desagradó de inmediato.

.- Lady Bellatrix - saludó el rubio.

.- MacPotter, querido... Te presento a mi hijo Gregory. Creo que lo ha impresionado tu lindo rostro. - Bellatrix miró a su hijo molesta.

Gregory había comenzado a observar al rubio apenas entró en la sala.

.- Es placer conocerle, Draco. - Gregory se levantó de su silla para saludar al rubio.

Él hubiese querido decir lo mismo, pero solo se limito a saludarlo cortésmente y hacer una reverencia. Les pidió a ambos que pasaran al comedor, para poder servir la cena. Gregory siguió al rubio demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Lady Bellatrix tomo asiento a la cabecera, tomando el lugar de Harry. Esto molesto a Draco, pero no dijo nada y tomo su lugar acostumbrado. Agradeció que Ronald estuviera allí en ese momento y tomara el lugar a su izquierda de la mesa, impidiendo que Gregory se sentara a su lado. Este no había dejado de mirarle en ningún instante, su mirada era intensa y molesta.

Gregory intento llamar la atención de este con absurdas historias, que Draco pasaba por alto con sus finos modales, cambiando el tema a uno más interesante o haciéndole preguntas a Ronald. Al terminar de cenar, el rubio le solicitó a Ronald que lo acompañara, temiendo que Gregory se ofreciera a acompañarlo. Se despidió de Lady Bellatrix y su hijo.

.- Harry me dijo que acudiera a ti ante cualquier dificultad. En este momento no me aqueja ningún problema, solo quiero pedirte que por favor me sigas acompañando en la cena.

.- Sería un gran honor, señor.

.- ¡Gracias, Ronald! - el rubio sonrió agradecido – No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, no quiero estar a solas con Lady Bellatrix y mucho menos con hijo.

El pelirrojo asintió con compresión. Ambos se despidieron.

Subió a su habitación y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. Algo en la mirada de Gregory no le gustaba para nada.

.- Había algo extraño en esa conversación que escuche por casualidad... –Draco se sentó en la cama y miro a través de la ventana. –Harry… espero que tan solo tardes la semana que Ronald me dijo, ni un día más. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

_Fin Capitulo 08_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	10. 09 El plan de Draco

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, esta inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**09.- El plan de Draco.**

Esa mañana se cumplían cinco días desde la partida de Harry. Draco extrañaba a su marido, pero continuaba trabajando incesantemente en sus labores de hermoseamiento del castillo. Por ello se levantaba muy temprano para comenzar a supervisar todas las tareas.

El rubio inglés intentaba permanecer solo el tiempo necesario ante la presencia de Lady Bellatrix y su hijo, pero no siempre lograba librarse de ellos. La mujer lo buscaba para atosigarlo con sus quejas, mientras Gregory molestaba solo con su presencia.

Draco había terminado de colocar el último de los nuevos estandartes, con la ayuda de los sirvientes, cuando Lady Bellatrix ingresó al lugar donde estaba.

.- Querido¿qué son estos? – preguntó la mujer, mientras señalaba los estandartes que colgaban de las paredes de la sala.

.- Estandartes, Lady Be… MacPotter. - sonrió encantador, para que no se notara su incomodidad - Portan los colores del clan, Lady.

.- ¡Ah! Que curioso, no lo parecían. – dijo la mujer. Después de aquello, salió de la habitación con su andar altivo.

El rubio suspiró y negó con su cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrado a las palabras hirientes de la mujer. Los comentarios de ella siempre estaban llenos de descalificaciones, para lo que fuese que Draco hiciera. Como cuando le molestaba el menú de las comidas o por los cambios que él estaba realizando en el castillo, todo parecía fastidiarle. Él solo le sonreía y escuchaba todas sus palabras, no dejaría que ella estropeara su sorpresa, pero lo que realmente hastiaba al rubio era Gregory, parecía que este lo seguía a donde fuera. Siempre que se sentía observado estaba seguro que era ese desagradable hombre que lo miraba desde algún punto, pero él tampoco lograría incomodarle.

_¡No dejaré que este par me abata!_

Un par de horas después, Draco continuaba en su labor. En este preciso momento se encontraba junto a algunos sirvientes, colocando los nuevos manteles y cojines en la sala de trofeos. En eso entró Bellatrix, esta le pidió que hablara a solas con ella. Draco, no pudiendo librarse de su solicitud, tuvo que pedirles a todos que se retiraran.

Una vez solos, ambos tomaron asiento, para poder charlar más cómodos.

.- Usted dirá.

.- Se rumorea, ya sabes, los sirvientes son tan indiscretos… – Bellatrix sonrió - Como te decía, se rumorea que te ibas a casar con Voldemort querido¿es cierto?

.- Si, yo fui prometido a él por mis padres, pero yo recordé que me había comprometido con Harry hace mucho tiempo atrás. Incluso antes de que mis padres fijaran el compromiso con Lord Voldemort.

.- Entiendo... He oído que Voldemort esta furioso por ello. Se sintió engañado y le ha exigido al Barón, tu padre, que le entregue a otro de sus hijos a cambio tuyo.

.- Yo era el último de mis hermanos en edad de casadera, los demás ya están comprometidos o desposados. Esa petición no puede llevarse acabo.

.- Pero tienes una hermana pequeña¿no es verdad?

- ¡Si, pero ella no esta en edad de casarse!

.- Tranquilízate cariño, solo digo lo que escuché. – La morena se levantó - Me retiro para que continúes con tu... – Bellatrix hizo una mueca despectiva - trabajo. - la mujer salio de la sala sonriendo.

Draco enseguida pensó que debía hacer algo por su hermana.

_¿Mi padre será capaz de entregar a mí hermana a Voldemort? Tal vez si... _

A él lo habían enviado contra su voluntad, por los suntuosos regalos que ese hombre envió a su casa. Quizás su padre lo hiciera por no perder la alianza que formaría con Voldemort.

_¡No lo permitiré! Mi hermana no se casará con ese hombre._

Debía idear algo rápido. Llevo sus manos hasta el cuello, masajeándolo y en ese momento se topó con el cordón que sostenía su medallón, siguió el cordón con los dedos hasta tomar el medallón entre sus manos.

_¡El medallón¡Eso es! _

Tendría que actuar rápido, por lo que buscó con que escribir una nota. Cuando esta estuvo terminada y sellada, buscó a alguien dispuesto a llevarla hasta la abadía, confiaba en recibir ayuda del padre Lupin. De inmediato comenzó a rezar, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a su hermana de las garras de Voldemort.

Su plan era sencillo, el padre Lupin iría hasta el castillo de los Malfoy, en tierras inglesas, y se presentaría frente a su hermana. El presbítero le entregaría su medallón, señal inequívoca de que era Draco quien enviaba al padre, él le daría su mensaje y su hermana se libraría de casarse con ese monstruo. Solo esperaba que todo funcionara como él pensaba.

Regresó a su trabajo, mientras elevaba una nueva plegaría por su hermana.

Durante la tarde, Draco pudo recoger el regalo especial que había mandado hacer para Harry. Al tenerlo entre sus manos, lo observó detenidamente y notó que era exactamente como lo había pedido, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

.- ¡Owen, gracias! Lo hiciste tal y como lo pedí.

.- De nada, Señor, me honró al escogerme para este trabajo.

.- ¡Gracias! Tal vez en el futuro te encargue otro… - _Eso espero y deseo_. El rubio tenía una gran sonrisa. Tomó el objeto y lo guardó en la pequeña bolsa que colgaba atada a su cadera.

La cena, aquella noche, transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque los pensamientos de Draco estaban con su hermana y con Harry, permaneció atento a las conversaciones que fluían en la mesa entre los comensales. Después de todo debía desempeñar su papel de anfitrión.

La mayoría de los temas de los que se hablaban eran de anécdotas del pasado del clan. En un momento, Ronald comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido el día del ataque al clan MacPotter.

.- Fuimos tomados por sorpresa. Todos los guerreros del clan intentaron contener a los atacantes, pero eran demasiados y la batalla se convirtió en una masacre. - Ronald guardó silencio - Mis padres murieron aquel día... Harry nos salvo a Dean, al viejo Albus y a mí de morir aquel día funesto. Nuestro Señor, James MacPotter, había muerto, pero Harry era nuestro nuevo Señor y a él le debíamos nuestra lealtad. A Dean y a mí nos arrastro hasta un lugar seguro y luego de asegurarse de ocultarnos, fue en busca del Señor Snape.

.- ¿Cuantos años tenían en aquella época? - preguntó Draco.

.- No recuerdo, tal vez nueve o diez... Debo admitir que sentí mucho miedo, pero Harry nos infundió valor y nos envió ayuda tal como había prometido. El señor Remus cuidó de nosotros por muchos días, hasta que nos restablecimos por completo.

Lady Bellatrix pareció emocionarse durante el relato. El rubio supuso que recordó a su marido muerto. Draco pensó en Harry, este se vio obligado a ser valiente, debió luchar y vivir con un gran dolor. Agradeció a Ronald por contarle parte de su pasado, con esa información podría acercarse más a su marido y ayudarlo a curar las heridas de su corazón.

Después de terminar la cenar, Draco subía los primeros peldaños de las escaleras inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que lo tomaban del brazo izquierdo. Por supuesto, era Gregory.

.- ¿Qué quiere¡Suélteme, no se atreva a tocarme!

.- Solo quiero hablar contigo, bonito. Siempre estás muy ocupado para prestarme atención. - habló el hombre, sin soltar su brazo.

.- Lo estoy, porque soy el señor de este castillo y debo preocuparme de cada detalle en ausencia de mi marido. – Draco miró duramente a Gregory. – Además, espero con ansias el regreso de Harry.

Gregory rió.

.- Tal vez yo pueda consolarte mientras él regresa.

El hombre tiro del brazo del rubio, intentando acércalo a su cuerpo, pero Draco, previendo lo que este haría, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que lo soltara y cayera sentado en el piso.

.- ¡No se me vuelva a acercar! No solo soy un chico bonito… sé defenderme solo. ¡Si vuelve a intentarlo, le pediré a Ronald que lo expulse del castillo! Espero que lo haya entendido. ¡Buenas Noches!

Draco comenzó a subir las escaleras con rapidez, aunque estaba muy nervioso, no se derrumbó hasta estar seguro en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer contra ella, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

.- ¡Yo sabía que este tipo tenía intenciones turbias conmigo, pero yo no soy un chiquillo asustado que pueda arrinconar en el primer lugar oscuro! – gritó Draco. Respiró varias veces y se levantó más tranquilo.- Deberé tener más cuidado con él... – se acercó hasta la ventana y miró en dirección a las tierras de Pettigrew - ¡Harry, regresa pronto! – el joven soltó un suspiro y se quedo observando la luna por un par de minutos. Cuando comenzó a sentir frío, se decidió a acostarse.

Esa noche, Draco no puedo dormir hasta el amanecer. Tenía mucho en que pensar, sobre todo en ese sentimiento de intranquilidad que se había instalado en su pecho desde la llegada de Lady Bellatrix y su desagradable hijo.

_Fin Capitulo 09_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Comentarios?

_ANGELI MURASAKI_


	11. 10 La Traición de Gregory

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, está inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**10.- La Traición de Gregory.**

Draco se levantó más tarde de lo acostumbrado, no había pasado buena noche, aunque al despertar no se sentía tan apesadumbrado como se encontraba al irse a dormir o más bien al intentar dormir.

Comenzó con sus labores habituales y, minutos después de terminar el primero de ellos, se encontró con Ronald en las puertas del castillo.

.- Buen día, señor Draco.

.- Buen día, Ronald. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

.- Señor, venía a informarle que Gregory partió en la madrugada.

.- ¿Qué¿Se ha ido? - el rubio se mostró sorprendido.

.- Si mi señor, salió de aquí con los dos hombres que formaban su escolta.

.- Extraño... - murmuró para si Draco - Gracias por informarme, Ronald.

.- Estoy para servirle, señor. – el pelirrojo realizó una pequeña reverencia antes de irse.

Draco se quedó unos minutos en la entrada del castillo.

_Debería sentirme más tranquilo, la partida de Gregory era lo mejor que podía ocurrir, pero me siento preocupado… como si algo no estuviera bien._ – Draco llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho, sintiendo como ese sentimiento perturbador lo oprimía.

Sin querer darle mayor importancia, decidió dejar sus preocupaciones para más tarde, su marido podría volver en dos o tres días y aun quedaban detalles por terminar y cada detalle debía estar perfecto para el momento del arribo de Harry.

El castillo relucía con los cambios hechos por el rubio. Este se encontraba muy orgulloso de su trabajo. Deseaba que Harry volviera pronto para enseñarle su labor, poder darle su regalo especial y, sobre todo poder abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo a su lado... Una gran sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del joven ante ese pensamiento.

Durante la tarde, Lady Bellatrix le comentó a Draco que ella también partiría dentro de unos días.

.- Ahora que Gregory se ha marchado, creo que yo también debo partir. – dijo la mujer.

.- Siento que su visita haya sido tan corta, Lady MacPotter. ¿Esperará a mi marido para después partir?

.- Si, lo haré. Me acongoja que Harry no pudiese ver a Gregory, pero tal vez podamos hacer una visita más adelante.

.- Siempre será bien recibida, Lady MacPotter.

Draco agradeció a sus padres internamente por la rigurosa educación recibida. Si no hubiese sido por ello, se hubiese ahogado diciendo tantas palabras de buena crianza y con una sonrisa en su rostro a la desagradable mujer. El rubio realmente esperaba que la señora horrible, Lady Bellatrix no volviera a pisar jamás las tierras MacPotter, una vez que se fuese.

Durante ese mismo día, un mensajero trajo noticias de Harry. El viejo Pettigrew había muerto como lo habían previsto y pronto sería designado un sucesor. El encargado de esta tarea sería el juez de paz, Severus Snape. El emisario le había dado el mensaje a Draco y a Ronald. El señor del castillo no había podido disimular su agitación al escuchar las noticias de Harry.

.- Ronald, eso quiere decir... ¿Qué tendré a mi Harry devuelta pronto? - preguntó con ansiedad Draco.

Ronald sonrió.

.- Si, señor. Harry volverá posiblemente mañana o pasado. Solo deberán dejar algunos hombres para que protejan el lugar, mientras el señor Snape toma la decisión de quien será el nuevo señor del clan Pettigrew.

Draco sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta del pelirrojo, su rostro reflejaba la felicidad de saber que su marido regresaría pronto.

.- Me alegro que los cambios estén listos. Debo agradecerles a todos los que han ayudado para conseguir tan buenos resultados. Ronald… has visto la sala¿Qué te parece? Quiero la verdad.

.- Señor, no recuerdo que el salón se hubiese visto mejor que ahora. Éste siempre fue un lugar tosco. Somos hombres de guerra y solo nos preocupaba que el castillo fuera una fortaleza impenetrable, pero ahora no es solo una gran fortaleza, también es un lugar agradable en el cual permanecer.

.- Gracias. Estoy seguro que Harry estará contento.

Parecía que todo mejoraba para Draco, pero entonces…

_¿Por qué ese oscuro presentimiento no deja de molestarme?_ Nuevamente, Draco alejó los pensamientos funestos. No podía dejarse abatir solo por un presentimiento, sin importar cuan angustiante era este.

El rubio subió hasta su habitación, faltaban algunas horas para la cena. Necesitaba refrescarse y tomar un descanso de su ajetreado día. Se encontraba observando el paisaje a través de su ventana cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba y el seguro de esta que era corrido. Al voltearse sintió de inmediato como esa fuerte opresión que estaba instalada en su pecho se acrecentaba enormemente… porque apoyado contra la puerta se encontraba Gregory.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Decidí regresar.

Draco era orgulloso, pero como todo gran hombre, sabe cuando debe pedir ayuda. Por ello gritó por la ventana llamando a Ronald, no sabía si este lo había escuchado, pero estaba seguro que alguien vendría pronto en su auxilio.

Gregory se acercaba a él como un depredador a su presa. El rubio no tuvo otro instinto que tomar el puñal que mantenía en su cinto.

.- ¡Si te acercas no respondo!

El hombre solo rió antes de abalanzarse contra Draco y éste reaccionó de inmediato, enterrando la afilada hoja de metal en el hombro de Gregory, quien lanzó un estridente grito de dolor.

.- ¡Maldito inglés!- gruñó.

La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada desde afuera. Gregory, herido, se apoyó en la ventana.

.- Estás perdido, vienen en mi ayuda - la respiración del rubio era agitada.

.- No te dejare salir tan fácil de ésta, bonito. ¡Me las voy a cobrar!

En un rápido movimiento, Gregory tiro de Draco para acercarlo hasta su cuerpo, pero este comenzó a forcejear con él. El rubio lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y Gregory retrocedió golpeándose contra el marco de la ventana, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Ronald y otros dos guerreros entraron en el momento en que Gregory caía por la ventana. El pelirrojo se apresuró hasta la ventana y pudo ver el cuerpo del hijo de Bellatrix en el patio.

.- Seguramente el mal nacido se partió el cuello… - murmuro para si.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, con una clara expresión de miedo en su rostro.

.- ¡¿Señor, está bien?!

.- Yo no quería matarlo... solo quería...

Ronald abrazó al rubio, intentando reconfortarlo.

.- Esta bien señor, todo esta bien. _Ese_ recibió lo que merecía.

.- Lo mate…

.- Se defendió Señor, ese traicionó la confianza dada y merecía este castigo. Si no hubiese sido usted, hubiese sido uno de nosotros.

.- ¿Podrías llevarme a la castillo de Severus? - los ojos de Draco estaban repletos de lagrimas.

.- Si, señor.

Se preparó rápidamente la partida de Draco. Ronald llevaría a su señor en su caballo, el joven estaba sumamente conmocionado para intentar hacer el viaje por si mismo a caballo.

Antes de partir, dejó órdenes para que Lady Bellatrix fuera expulsada de las tierras del clan MacPotter y para que se llevara consigo el cuerpo de su hijo. Harry aprobaría sus medidas, estaba seguro de ello. También envió un mensajero para que el moreno se reuniera con ellos en las tierras de Snape.

Ronald estaba seguro que, cuando su amigo se entera de lo ocurrido, se desataría una furia en él que nadie podría calmar, hasta que Harry cobrase venganza por ello.

_Fin Capitulo 10._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ANGELI MURASAKI  
**


	12. 11 La Venganza

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, está inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**11.- La Venganza.**

El señor del clan MacPotter regresaba a su castillo después de varios días de ausencia, anhelaba volver a ver a su esposo. Su amado Ángel rubio. Cabalgaba su corcel negro a gran velocidad, esperado poder llegar a su hogar antes de la cena. Se encontrara ansioso por retornar, lo que no significaba que perdiera su concentración y, como buen guerrero, vigilaba el camino.

Un extraño hecho hizo que Harry y sus acompañantes se detuvieran. Todos guardaron silencio y se ocultaron entre la espesura de los árboles. Había un contingente de soldados, soldados del Clan Voldemort, Harry pudo reconocer los colores del clan de su enemigo. Además, pudo reconocer al mismo Voldemort entre los guerreros, minutos después, otro grupo más pequeño se acercaba hasta ellos, Voldemort desmontó para recibir a una mujer que bajaba de su caballo.

Harry, no con poca con sorpresa, reconoció a la mujer.

¡Es Bellatrix¿Qué diablos hace con Voldemort?

El moreno examinó a los escoltas de Bellatrix y pudo notar que uno de los caballos llevaba un cuerpo amortajado sobre su lomo.

¿Quién habrá muerto?

Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y su urgencia por regresar a casa aumentó. Les ordenó a sus hombres retomar su marcha a toda prisa. Harry y sus hombres no alcanzaron a llegar al castillo, porque fueron intersecados por el mensajero enviado por Ronald.

Harry entendió todo al recibir el mensaje.

Bellatrix era una traidora y el cuerpo amortajado era de Gregory, el muy maldito se había atrevido a tocar a su esposo. Un grito de pura furia salió de su garganta, antes de cabalgar en dirección a las tierras de Snape.

Draco se encontraba dormido. Remus, que conocía de hierbas curativas, había logrado convencer al rubio para que bebiera una infusión que lo ayudó a dormir. Cuando había llegado al castillo, se encontraba muy nervioso, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, pero para Remus fue evidente que el joven podría romperse en cualquier minuto.

Al arribo de Ronald a las tierras Snape, Severus ya se encontraba en su castillo y fue informado de todo lo acontecido. Este esperaba la llegada de su hermano en cualquier minuto.

No fue decepcionado, porque el moreno entro hecho una furia al castillo. Severus pudo ver como el rostro de Harry parecía transformado por la rabia.

.- ¿Dónde esta mi esposo? - prácticamente rugió.

.- Duerme ahora, él esta bien. Debes tranquilizarte antes de verlo, Harry. Si entras a la habitación con esa actitud, solo lograrás ponerlo más nervioso. – Snape coloco una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Harry. - No recibió mucho daño, solo algunos golpes. El chico es fuerte y se defendió del mal nacido de Gregory.

Harry, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, intentó tranquilizarse respirando lentamente. Antes de poder subir a ver a su esposo, tenía que informar a Severus de su descubrimiento.

.- Bellatrix es una traidora al clan MacPotter, la vi reunirse con Voldemort en el bosque.

Snape asintió, comprendiendo que la llama de la venganza había sido reavivada en el interior de Harry. Luego el moreno subió las escalares y dirigió sus pasos a la habitación en la que estaba su esposo. Remus se encontraba sentado junto la cama del rubio, velando su descanso.

.- Draco...

.- Esta dormido, Harry.… Él esta bien, no debes preocuparte.

Remus se levantó y se acercó para abrazar al moreno como cuando este era pequeño, Harry se dejo abrazar, recordando como el esposo de su hermano había cuidado de él. Se separó de Remus, se acercó hasta la cama y tomó una de las manos de su esposo que dormía tranquilamente, gracias a la infusión de hierbas.

Draco tenía un feo moretón en su rostro y también algunas marcas en sus brazos. Sintió furia, rabia y también dolor. Le había fallado a su ángel, no había estado allí para cuidarlo. Acarició su cabeza y retiró algunos cabellos de su frente, antes de depositar un beso.

.- Cuida del él, Remus.

.- ¿Por qué…¿A dónde vas, Harry?- frunció el ceño.

.- Es tiempo de que mi padre sea vengado. No permitiré que nadie vuelva a arrebatarme lo que me pertenece.

Harry bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala de armas de Severus. Una vez dentro, descolgó la espada de su padre y apretó la empuñadura de esta, recordando las palabras de James, su padre.

Al voltearse vio a Snape en la puerta.

.- No me detendrás esta vez, hermano. - dijo seriamente.

.- No pensaba detenerte Harry, James era mi amigo. Iré contigo.

Severus organizó una partida de hombres. Harry, Ronald y él estaban a la cabeza de los soldados, cada uno tenía sus motivos, pero todos perseguían el mismo objetivo. Destruir a Voldemort.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inconciente a todo, Voldemort se encontraba en la sala de su castillo, junto a Lady Bellatrix.

.- ¡Ese maldito ingles mato a mi hijo¡Exijo que lo vengues! - gritó la mujer.

.- Tu hijo murió por su estupidez, mujer. El muy imbécil hecho todo a perder. – respondió Voldemort – Además, si alguien va a quedarse con ese chico ingles, seré yo.

.- ¡Debes respetar nuestro trato!

.- Ya no existe el trato, mujer. Yo iba a poner a tu estúpido hijo como cabeza del clan MacPotter, una vez que nos deshiciéramos del molesto hijo de James y de su _hermanito_ Snape, - dijo el hombre con burla - pero tu hijo quiso pasarse de listo… Él sabía que el muchacho inglés me pertenecía. Jugo... perdió y pago con su vida.

.- Eres un...

Bellatrix intento acercarse a Voldemort para darle una bofetada, pero en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió estrepitosamente.

.- ¡Maldito¡Jamás tendrás a mi esposo! - gritó Harry, que había oído la conversación.

(Esta escena es muy cliché… **XD**)

Voldemort se levantó de su silla y, tomando su espada, miró al moreno.

.- Me quedare con él, una vez que mueras. - sonrió con burla - ¡Me ahorras trabajo chiquillo, pensaba matarte en tus tierras, como a tu padre... pero si insistes!

Se abalanzó contra Harry, preparado para el combate. El moreno había practicado durante años para matar al asesino de su padre y no iba a dejarse abatir. Harry superaba a Voldemort en fuerza y habilidad. En el momento en que parecía todo perdido para su enemigo, éste tomó a Bellatrix, que permanecía mirando el combate.

.- ¡Si te acercas la mato! – Voldemort colocó su espada en el cuello de la morena.

.- ¡Mátala, esa mujer traicionó a mi clan! – gruñó el menor.

.- ¡Pero Harry! Soy tu... - replicó asustada Lady Bellatrix.

.- ¡No eras nada! - interrumpió el moreno - ¡Eres una arpía, traicionaste al clan y la memoria de mi padre!

Voldemort, viendo que la mujer no le servía de nada, la atraviesa con su espada sin ninguna contemplación, para luego lanzarla contra su adversario. Creyendo que esto distraerá lo suficiente a Harry intentó huir, pero este lo alcanzó y lo volteó para mirarlo a la cara.

.- Jamás mataré a un hombre por la espalda, como tú lo hiciste con mi padre.

Sin un momento de duda, Harry atravesó la espada de su padre en el cuerpo del hombre que había destruido a su clan hace años atrás.

Voldemort cayó muerto al piso.

Severus había observado toda la batalla desde la puerta. La venganza era de Harry, él no hubiese intervenido, excepto que hubiese sido muy necesario.

.- James… debes estar orgulloso, tu hijo te ha vengado. Por fin ha terminado.

Desde ese momento James MacPotter podría descansar en paz.

Fin Capitulo 11

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	13. 12 La familia

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, está inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**12.- La familia.**

Al despertar, Draco se sintió muy inquieto, Remus le había informado que su marido había estado junto a él mientras dormía, pero que éste había salido rumbo al castillo de Voldemort, solo minutos después de asegurarse que él estuviera bien.

En esos momentos el rubio intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no salir corriendo del castillo en busca de Harry.

Draco estaba dando vueltas sin sentido a través de su habitación, cuando entró por la puerta una chica que lo atrapó en un efusivo abrazo, deteniendo sus pasos sin razon.

.- ¡Hermano! - la chica de cabello castaño lo miraba sonriente.

.- ¡Hermione¡oh! gracias Dios ¿Te encuentras bien¿El padre te trajo sin problemas?

.- Estoy muy bien, Draco.

Remus también entro al lugar con el pequeño Edan en brazos.

.- Sabía que te alegraría ver a tu hermana y que calmaría un poco tus ansias.

.- Gracias. Me alegra ver a mi hermana, pero la preocupación esta aquí. - el rubio llevo una mano a su corazón.

.- Lo sé. También estoy casado con un guerrero. - Remus sonrió con compresión.

.- Bueno, yo sé como distraerte de tus preocupaciones Draco... Déjenme que les cuente mi aventura. - dijo la chica.

Draco sonrió mientras tomaba asiento junto a Remus. Edan estiró sus brazos al rubio y este, encantado, lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

.- El Padre llegó al castillo de padre hace algunos días, solicitó una audiencia conmigo y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía tu medallón... ¡Tú medallón!- chilló, recordando el objeto. Hermione busco en su bolso y le entrego el medallón del dragón a su hermano.- Continúo… fue entonces me pidió que confiara en él y siguiera sus instrucciones. El padre me relató todo sobre Voldemort, que él quería casarse conmigo e intentaría llevarme de cualquier manera desde casa. - la chica hizo un gesto de desagrado - Me entregó una sotana y, luego de vestirme con ella, salimos del castillo. ¡Fue muy emocionante! – Hermione estaba muy excitada con su relato. - Le dejé una nota a mi madre y partimos a la abadía. Estuve unos días allí y hoy el padre me trajo hasta la casa del Señor Snape. Llegué hace una hora, pero tú estabas dormido. El Señor Remus me hizo compañía mientras despertabas.- La hermana de Draco terminó el relato con una gran sonrisa.

.- ¡Ooooh! - exclamó el pequeño Edan, que sonreía desde los brazos del rubio.

La castaña le sonrió al pequeño.

.- ¿Sabes hermano…? Mi madre se mostró muy complacida cuando supo que te habías escapado con aquel hombre, tu actual marido. - ella comenzó a reír.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Espero que este bien. – Draco no pudo evitar poner en palabras su preocupación.

.- No te preocupes, Draco. Severus está con él y no permitirá que le ocurra algo malo. - aseguro Remus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Horas más tarde, Hermione estaba ubicada cerca de la ventana. Observando el paisaje, cuando algo llamó su atención. Se volteo para mirar a Draco.

.- Dime, hermano... ¿Cómo es tu marido?

.- Pues... - suspiro - Es alto y guapo.

.- Más datos, cariño. - exigió la chica.

.- No seas impaciente... Alto, guapo, con el cabello negro bastante largo. Tiene los ojos verdes más hermoso que hayas visto en tu vida, con esa mirada tan dulce, pero tan fuerte...

.- ¡Ya entendí! - interrumpió Hermione - Estás perdidamente enamorado de él. -la chico sonrió - Entonces me imagino que te alegrará saber que acaba de desmontar de su caballo.

Draco miro a su hermana con sorpresa. Colocó al pequeño Edan sobre las piernas de Remus, antes de salir corriendo por escaleras. Justo en ese momento, Severus, Ronald y Harry entraban a la estancia y el moreno vio a su esposo bajando por las escaleras. Draco corrió hasta él y se abrazó a su marido con todas sus fuerzas.

.- ¡Harry, estaba muy preocupado¿Estás bien? - el rubio tomo el rostro de su marido para observarlo y hacer una rápida revisión en busca de posibles lecciones.

.- Estoy bien mi ángel y siento no haber estado contigo. No pude protegerte.

.- No debes sentirte culpable. Además, yo sé defenderme. - Draco sonrió.

Harry besó a su esposo. Ahora podrían comenzar un nuevo futuro juntos, sin las sombras del pasado.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, se presentó a los recién llegados con Lady Hermione, la hermana de Draco. Para gran felicidad de esta, ella pudo volver a relatar la manera en la que llegó al castillo de Snape.

.- Fue toda una aventura y, antes que preguntes Draco querido, te informo que desde la abadía envié un mensaje a Henry para que viniera por mí.

.- Henry es mi hermano mayor. - aclaró el rubio a los presentes.

.- Un inglés en tierras de las Highlands. - dijo Ronald con claro malestar.

Severus, Harry y él intercambiaron miradas, esperaban que no hubiese problemas.

Mas tarde, Draco le solicitó a Harry que se quedaran esa noche en la casa de Severus. Posiblemente, al día siguiente, Henry vendría por Hermione y él quería ver a su hermano mayor y su esposo accedió casi de inmediato, no pudiendo negarse, aunque el hermano de su esposo fuese un _noble soldadito_ ingles.

Henry llego cerca del mediodía. Lo acompañaba un gran contingente de soldados, los cuales no eran un gran obstáculo para los guerreros de las Highlands, acostumbrados luchar en desventaja podrían, si lo quisieran, deshacerse con gran facilidad de todos los soldados. El caballero inglés vestía su reluciente armadura. Su cabello era rubio como el de Draco, era alto, pero no tanto como Harry.

Severus le dio la bienvenida con cierto recelo… ¡Era un inglés¡Un caballero inglés en sus tierras…! pero Remus que tomaba su brazo y la sonrisa de su pequeño hijo que estaba en sus brazos, impedirían cualquier desastre.

Henry se reunió con Draco y Hermione en el centro del patio de armas.

.- Draco, me alegra saber que estás bien. Nuestro padre te envía su bendición y también te pide que lo perdones, él no sabía que aquel hombre era tan cruel. Y quiero que te quede claro que padre no hubiese enviado a Hermione con ese hombre tan horrendo.

.- Henry, gracias por traerme este importante mensaje de nuestro padre. Espero poder visitarlos algún día.

Draco y su hermano se abrazaron.

.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte con estos salvajes? - preguntó Henry en voz baja, mirando de soslayo a los guerreros.

El rubio volteo para mirar a su esposo, que permanecía junto a Severus y Ronald.

.- Si Henry, este es mi lugar.

Su hermano asintió.

.- Hermione… debemos partir.

La chica se acercó hasta Harry.

.- Me alegró mucho haber conocido al marido de mi hermano, espero que cuides de él… sino me enojaré mucho.

La chica le dio un abrazo, sorprendiéndole.

.- Señor Remus, fue un placer conocerle, a ti también Edan.- sonrió al pequeño.- Señor Severus, gracias por su hospitalidad.- Hermione hizo una reverencia.- Espero que algún día me visiten en Inglaterra. Aun falta para casarme, así que permaneceré en casa de mis padres un par de años. Además, necesito un marido que este dispuesto a soportarme y eso tomara tiempo.- sonrió con malicia y miró como su hermano montaba su caballo.- Ya debo marcharme o Henry se enojará.

La chica regresó junto a sus hermanos.

.- ¿Sabes, Ronald…? Deberías aceptar su invitación e ir a visitarla. - dijo Harry muy risueño.

.- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

.- ¡Ya es tiempo de que te cases, amigo!

Harry comenzó a reír ante la turbación del pelirrojo. Aunque la idea de su señor no le pareció absurda a Ron, Él necesitaba una esposa y Hermione le había parecido muy bonita y agraciada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco y Harry partieron a las tierras MacPotter después de la partida de Henry y Hermione. El rubio montaba junto al moreno, para Draco no había mejor manera que esa para regresar a su hogar.

.- Me alegró ver a mis hermanos. Ellos son mi familia.

.- Yo soy tu familia. - replicó Harry.

.- Si, tontito. Tú eres mi familia, el hombre que amo, mí hombre, solo mió.- guiño un ojo. El moreno sonrió.- ¿Sabes…? Tengo unas cuantas sorpresas para ti en el castillo.

.- ¿Si…?

.- Si, hay muchas sorpresas para ti, pero tengo una especial conmigo. ¿Quieres verla?

Harry detuvo su caballo para saber que traía el rubio consigo. Draco, sonrió y sacó su medallón que estaba oculto entre sus ropas.

.- Este medallón me identifica. Escuchaste el relato de mi hermana, mi familia lo utiliza para pedir ayuda a los otros miembros de esta en caso de peligro. Yo quiero comenzar esta tradición en 'mi familia'.- El rubio busco en su bolso. Saco un medallón idéntico al suyo, pero la figura de este era un León.- Este es tu medallón, lo mandé a tallar para ti y espero algún día mandar a tallar algunos para nuestros hijos, los que espero tengamos en el futuro.

Harry tomó el medallón entre sus manos, ese trozo de madera tenía un gran significado.

.- Gracias, mi dragón.

El rubio se abrazo a su marido y busco la boca de Harry, uniéndose en un beso que ambos deseaban. Segundos después, retomaron la cabalgata que los llevaría hasta su hogar. Lugar en el cual comenzarían su nueva vida juntos.

_Fin Capitulo 12_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta actualización deben agradecérsela a Aranel-Riddle que dejo un review, recordándome que debía actualizar **n.n**  
¡Felices Fiestas!

**ANGELI MURASAKI**


	14. 13 El constante cambio

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica, **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, esta inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo masculino).

* * *

**13.- El constante cambio.**

Han transcurrido dos meses desde la muerte de Voldemort. Harry, libre del odio que debió albergar durante años para concretar su venganza, comenzó una nueva etapa de su vida junto a su esposo. Muchas cosas cambiaron durante esos meses y muchas otras cambiarían en el futuro, porque lo único realmente constante parece ser el cambio.

Dean había sido designado por Severus como el nuevo jefe del clan Pettigrew. Dejó su clan con gran pesar, pero ahora en adelante tendría su podría gente por la que preocuparse.

Draco y Harry se encontraban cerca de un arroyo que cruzaba las tierras MacPotter. Habían pasado gran parte del día a las orillas del agua, disfrutando la brisa fresca y el sol.

Comieron sobre una manta, disfrutando de su compañía mutua, ya fuera en silencio o platicando. Lo importante es que estaban juntos.

.- Es una lastima que Dean tuviera que irse, pero será un gran líder de clan. - dijo el moreno.

.- Yo también lo creo.- asintió sin mirarlo.

.- Ronald también partirá pronto.

.- ¿Ronald se va?- preguntó Draco con curiosidad, esta vez buscando los ojos verdes.

.- Él se hará cargo del clan de su tío. Cole ya es muy anciano y necesita que Ronald tome el mando de su gente. Además, mi amigo contraerá pronto matrimonio.

Una gran sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de Harry.

.- ¿Ron se casará?- enarcó una ceja.- ¿Con quién? No le conozco prometida…

.- Con una Lady, con una chica inglesa.

Draco observo a su marido con ojo crítico. Algo en su sonrisa le parecía sospechoso.

.- ¿La conozco?

.- Si… Lady Hermione es su nombre.

.- ¿Por qué no me sorprende…? – el rubio negó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Harry rió y beso a su esposo antes de hablar.

.- Ronald aceptó la invitación que tu hermana extendió cuando estuvo en el castillo de Snape e hizo una visita a casa de tus padres hace dos mes. Al parecer, tu madre quedó encantada con Ronald, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que lo esperaba ver prontamente. Mi querido amigo tomo la palabra y ha regresado en algunas oportunidades y por fin logró el beneplácito de tus padres y él de tu hermana, para comprometerse con ella.

.- Pensé que la tradición era robarse al futuro esposo. - dijo Draco con una sonrisa - Los que nos lleva a...- mordió su labio inferior.- Quiero saber porque te casaste conmigo, porque no creo que fuese por la proposición de matrimonio de un pequeño niño inglés. ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa de Harry se esfumo y su rostro se colocó serio.

.- Draco, tu sabes que eres mi ángel y te amo.

.- Si, lo sé.

.- Bueno… - suspiró - Mi hermano Severus me ordenó parar las hostilidades contra Voldemort. Tuve que aceptar su orden, a regañadientes, por lo que decidí hacer una última incursión contra él. Fue cuando me enteré que Voldemort se había comprometido con un inglés y tomé la decisión de robarle el novio y casarme con él. No fue hasta un día antes de tu llegada que supe que eras tú y, aunque no me creas, en todos estos años no pude olvidar al pequeño inglés cubierto de barro que ocultaba entre sus ropas a un lechón. - Harry sonrió - Tampoco olvidaba tu proposición de matrimonio, que como sabrás me fue muy útil. ¿Estás molesto?

El moreno elevo una plegaria por si acaso.

.- Debería... - dijo el rubio muy serio - pero ya que soy tu ángel, me amas y consientes mucho, te perdono.- Draco sonrió ampliamente y se abrazo a su marido.- Y como hoy parece ser un día de sorpresas, yo también tengo una para ti.- Draco le entregó un medallón a Harry. Uno idéntico al suyo y al de su marido, pero este no tenía ningún animal tallado en el. El moreno lo miro con curiosidad.- Una vez te dije que comenzaría la tradición del medallón en mi familia. Como verás, este no tiene ningún animal en el, pero es porque creo que deberemos esperar que el bebé nazca para saber cual será el animal que lo represente.

El rubio sonrió luminosamente y llevó la mano en la cual Harry sostenía el medallón hasta su vientre.

.- Tú, yo... ¿Vamos a ser padres?

.- Si tontito, pensé que eras un guerrero astuto.

Harry abrazó a su esposo y con una gran sonrisa beso sus labios, envuelto en una profunda alegría.

.-Hace un tiempo comencé a sentirte extraño, por eso consulté con Remus cuando lo visitamos hace una semana y él, con una gran sonrisa, me confirmó mis sospechas. – explicó el rubio. - Remus me prometió que me asistirá en el parto.- agregó con ansiedad.

.- Gracias Draco, esta sorpresa supera a todas las demás. – El moreno abrazo a su esposo durante largos minutos - Ahora volvamos al castillo, tendremos que cabalgar despacio. Tampoco puedes hacer esfuerzos...

.- Harry voy a tener un bebe, no estoy muriendo.

Pero su marido parecía no escucharle, muy ocupado enumerando todo lo que él creía que su esposo no podría hacer durante la espera. Seria una dulce espera para ambos, pero para Draco a veces seria una molestia gracias a los excesivos cuidados de Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La Boda de Ronald y Hermione se llevó a cabo en la abadía en la cual se había refugiado la castaña. Al ser este un lugar sagrado, evitaría que cualquiera de los invitados a la ceremonia olvidara que estaban en una boda y no en una batalla.

Ronald y su nueva esposa vivirían el castillo del clan Weasley. El tío de Ronald le había entregado sus tierras hace algunos meses atrás y el pelirrojo ya ejercía como el jefe del clan.

.- Felicidades hermana, espero que tengas una vida llena de dicha. No dejes de visitarnos, las tierras Weasley están a solo medio día de las MacPotter. Yo lo haría, pero mi marido esta algo aprensivo. – dijo el rubio, abrazando a su hermana.

A pesar de su tono de voz cansina, Draco sonrió. Su embarazo transcurría en el cuarto mes y una imperceptible curva redondeaba su estomago.

.- No te quejes hermanito, yo sé que te consienten mucho.

El rubio asintió y miro a Harry que no dejaba de observarlo vigilante desde algunos metros de distancia.

Gracias a la boda de Hermione, Draco tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus hermanos y también a sus padres. Todos se mostraron muy contentos por la felicidad de Draco. La madre del rubio pudo abrazar a su nuevo hijo, Harry, que sufrió una gran turbación mientras era estrechado por la dama, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrándose a los abrazos efusivos de las mujeres de la familia de su esposo. Debido a que estos se estaban volviendo muy comunes.

Después de una austera celebración, los desposados partieron a su nuevo hogar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco se encontraba recostado tocando su vientre cuando Harry entro en la habitación.

.- ¿En que piensas?

El rubio sonrió a su marido.

.- En nosotros, en el bebé... en varias cosas…

Harry se recostó junto a Draco y coloco una de sus manos sobre la de su esposo.

.- Será un bebé hermoso, se parecerá a ti.

.- ¡Claro, muy bello! - el rubio rió - En unos meses seremos padres, nuestra vida cambiara mucho.

.- Nuestras vidas están en constante cambio, mi dulce ángel.

.- Lo sé.

.- Te amo.

.- ¡Y yo a ti, mi salvaje guerrero!

Se besaron, un dulce beso repleto de significado.

Ambos comenzaron a trazar planes para el futuro. Un futuro juntos.

**F I N**


	15. 14 Epilogo

**La Boda**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo los tomé prestados. Todos pertenecen a LadyJK Rowling.

La idea central de esta historia esta basada en la novela Romántica **"La Boda"** de **Julie Garwood**.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es slash, está inmerso un **Universo COMPLETAMENTE Alternativo** y contendrá Mpreg (Embarazo Masculino)

* * *

**14.- Epilogo.**

Draco, esposo del señor del clan McPotter, se encontraba en su último mes de embarazo. Su felicidad era visible, pero estaba algo cansado de los excesivos cuidados de su marido, éste no lo dejaba hacer prácticamente nada. Además, sentía que en cualquier minuto podía reventar, pero el bebé aun no daba señales de querer salir de su refugio.

Debido al cercano nacimiento del hijo de los McPotter, Remus había decido quedarse en el castillo de Harry, obviamente Snape aparecía por el lugar muy seguido. Él hubiese querido permanecer junto a su pelirrojo esposo todo el tiempo, pero tenía obligaciones.

.- ¡Remus, estoy harto! – se quejó el rubio. - ¡Harry no me deja hacer nada! Si pudiera me encerraría en la habitación.

El esposo de Snape reía al oír las palabras de Draco, mientras paseaban por el jardín que el joven inglés había mandado a plantar hace un mes atrás. Era principios de la primavera y las flores florecían gloriosas por todas partes.

.- Estas en tu último mes, Draco. Pronto tendrás a tu bebé en brazos y todos los esfuerzos serán recompensados. Además, Harry no es nada comparado con lo exagerado que fue Severus en cada uno de mis embarazos.

.- ¿Si…¿Cómo cuanto…?– Draco acaricio su vientre.

.- Severus era capaz de cargarme en brazos de un lugar a otro, para que no me agitara. - Remus sonrió ante el recuerdo. - Es mejor que regresemos al castillo, Edan tiene que estar por despertar de su siesta y además tu marido vendrá en cualquier momento a vigilar que no estemos haciendo nada peligroso.

El chico rubio bufó, mientras Remus reía. Ambos regresaron al castillo.

Esa noche, Draco se sentía inquieto, se paseaba de un lugar a otro por la habitación. Ante esto, Harry llamó a Remus, muy preocupado por su rubio esposo.

.- Yo sé que pasa... - habló Remus viendo la forma en la que Draco frotaba su abultado abdomen.

.- ¿Qué? - Harry miró a Remus y luego a Draco.

.- ¡Va a nacer tu hijo, bobo! - dijo Severus que tenía experiencia con los partos de sus hijos.

Harry quedó en blanco, parecía que no había entendido lo dicho por Severus. No dejaba de mirar a Draco sin reaccionar de ninguna manera.

.- ¡¡Harry¡¡Muévete¡Ahora! - gritó el rubio al sentir una fuerte contracción.

El grito de Draco surgió efecto y el moreno se acercó hasta su esposo para trasladarlo hasta la cama. Mientras Remus ya había mandado a preparar todo lo necesario. El único que permanecía sin hacer nada era Severus, por lo cual intento dejar la habitación.

.- Severus... tú te quedas conmigo. - habló Remus.

.- ¿Yo? No creo ser de mucha ayuda.

.- ¡Oh, claro que lo serás! - Remus sonrió malicioso.- Alguien deberá sostener a Harry.

Snape sonrió y asintió a su esposo. Luego el castaño salió de la habitación para supervisar los preparativos y Severus lo acompañó. Por su parte, Draco sabía que sentiría dolor, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es sentirlo.

.- ¡Harry, me duele¡¡Haz algo!! - el rubio tiraba del brazo de su marido.

.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

.- ¡No sé, pero haz algo¡Todo es tu culpa!

.- ¿Mi culpa?- pestañeó.- Pero...

.- ¡Pero nada!- rugió el pequeño rubio.

Justo en el momento en el cual Harry pensaba que perdería su brazo, Remus regresó junto con Severus y un par de sirvientes.

.- Bien Draco, intenta respirar y calmarte. Esto puede ser rápido o un proceso lento y más doloroso.

.- ¿Intentas consolarme, Remus?- preguntó sarcástico.

El rubio comenzó a respirar siguiendo las indicaciones de Remus.

.- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¿Harry, deseas permanecer aquí?

.- Si… - aunque el moreno no estaba muy seguro y menos después de casi perder su brazo.

.- Entonces, quédate junto a Draco. Severus, ponte junto a Harry. - Remus había tomado el control de la situación.- Draco, lo que debes hacer es inhalar profundamente y después soplar. Aspira nuevamente y luego empuja.

El rostro de Draco se encontraba rojo y se notaba en sus facciones el dolor.

.- ¿Estas bien, amor? - preguntó Harry.

.- ¡Cállate¡Intento que nuestro hijo nazca y tú me distraes con preguntas idiotas!- gruñó.

Después de varios minutos de esfuerzo, por parte de Draco, el llanto del recién nacido lleno la habitación.

.- ¡Felicidades a ambos! Es un niño. Lo hiciste muy bien, Draco.

El pequeño fue puesto sobre el pecho del papá, luego de ser aseado.

.- Es hermoso. - Harry acaricio su cabeza, el cual tenía una pelusa de cabello. Al parecer de color castaño oscuro.

.- Si, hermoso y esta tan cansado como yo. – Draco besó su cabeza. - Parece que se durmió. - el rubio levanto la vista. – Gracias, Remus.

.- De nada... intenta descansar. Severus y yo los dejaremos solos.

Snape y su esposo salieron de la habitación, dejando a Draco y Harry solos con su hijo. Draco no tardo en dormirse, mientras Harry vigilaba el sueño de ambos.

Al siguiente día, los felices padres le anunciaron a la gente del clan la llegada del pequeño heredero, Liam McPotter. Las celebraciones no se hicieron esperar, toda la gente del clan estaba dichosa por el nacimiento del primer hijo de sus señores.

**(10 Años Después. . .)**

Una pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo intentaba alcanzar la espada de su abuelo, siempre le había llamado la atención lo brillante que era, pero no lograba alcanzarla y eso la enojaba mucho. El arma estaba colocada en un lugar muy alto para su baja estatura. Ella se las había arreglado para mover una de las pesadas sillas de la sala de armas hasta la pared en la cual estaba colocada la espada. A su corta edad, no medía el peligro que la espada era casi de su tamaño y que posiblemente no pudiera bajarla aunque sus manos alcanzaran el metal, porque el arma pesaba varios kilos más que ella incluso.

.- Darla ¿intentas volar acaso?

La pequeña dio un brinco sobre la silla al verse descubierta. Su papá, presuroso, se acerco para sostenerla en sus brazos.

.- ¡Papi!

.- Pequeña traviesa¿qué hacías? - Draco miró a su hija con un rostro enfado, pero en realidad estaba muy divertido.

.- ¡Quería ver la espada del abuelo!

.- Desde el suelo podías verla perfectamente.

La pequeña miro a su padre con las mejillas rojas y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

.- Darla...- suspiró.- La espada es casi de tu tamaño. Además, podrías hacerte daño. ¡Dios, eres tan traviesa!

.- Se parece a ti¿no crees?

Draco volteó para quedar frente a su marido.

.- ¡Harry! – exclamó el rubio, en un claro tono de regaño. - Yo creo que esta pequeña traviesa se parece a ti.

.- No, definitivamente se parece a ti. - Harry toco con un dedo la nariz de su esposo y beso la mejilla de su hija - ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas al lechón?!

Harry rompió a carcajadas.

.- ¡Oh¡Calla! - Draco arrugó su nariz, pero pronto estaba riendo junto a su marido.

.- ¿Un lechón? - preguntó la pequeña.

.- ¡Si, un lechón, mi preciosa Darla! - Harry tomó a su hija en brazos.

.- Llevemos a esta pequeña traviesa a jugar al jardín.

.- Severus vendrá en la tarde a buscar a Edan.

.- Edan y Liam están en el lago... Esos dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos. ¡Un día nos dirán que quieren casarse! - Draco rió.

.- ¡Y Severus me matara! - Harry hizo un gesto de aflicción, para luego también se largó a reír.

.- ¿En donde está, Alastair?

.- En las caballerizas.

Draco lanzó a Harry una mirada de incredulidad.

.- Mmmhhh… ¿Dejaste a _mi niño_ solo en las caballerizas?

.- No, no deje a _nuestro hijo_ solo en las caballerizas, Draco. Lo deje con Doug.

.- ¿Debo tranquilizarme por eso?

.- ¡Draco, no exageres!

El rubio sonrió.

.- Te propongo algo… Dejemos a Darla con Betha y vamos a dar un paseo.

.- Encantado, mi señor esposo.

.- ¡Yo quiero ir! - se quejó la pequeña haciendo un puchero, aun en los brazos de Harry.

.- No Darla, tu quedas con Betha, - respondió Draco - pero pronto iremos tu papá, tus hermanos, tú y yo de paseo. ¿Quieres?

La niña sonrió a Draco y acepto quedarse con su niñera, Betha.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry y Draco salieron a caballo a recorrer las orillas del arroyo que cruzaba las tierras McPotter. Ambos desmontaron y se sentaron bajo un gran árbol.

.- ¿Recuerdas Harry...? – El rubio habló con nostalgia.- Hace más de 10 años vinimos a este mismo lugar.

.- Si… lo recuerdo, en este lugar me dijiste que esperabas a Liam.

Draco miro a su esposo con una brillante sonrisa y, como lo hizo hace tiempo atrás, coloco un medallón de madera en la mano de su marido.

.- ¿Qué animal crees que represente a nuestro nuevo hijo?

El rubio se llevó una mano al vientre sin dejar de sonreír. Harry, como aquella lejana tarde, se vio invadido por la sorpresa, la que pronto cambió por una inmensa felicidad. Abrazó a su esposo y lo besó por un largo tiempo.

.- ¡Tendremos otro hijo!

.- ¡Sip, otro más!

Draco sonrió contento al ver la alegría reflejada en el rostro de Harry.

.- Te amo, ángel de mi corazón.

.- Y yo ti, mi guerrero salvaje.

Ambos compartieron un beso lleno de amor.

**¡¡¡F I N!!!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Angeli Murasaki**

Hemos llegado al final, nos leemos en otra historia **n.n**


End file.
